Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry
by Pakalos
Summary: Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry. Depuis quelques temps, les démons reviennent en larmes du monde des humains. La raison? Un homme leur résiste! Mais qui est cet homme qui ne se laisse tenter par aucun démon? Il devient vite un défi à relever et Harry saute sur l'occasion. 'Severus Rogue, c'est décidé, tu seras à moi'. UA, Slash HPSR (reating M), Perso peut-être OCC
1. Chapter 1

_**NdA** **:** _Salut ! Et oui, encore moi… Je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais elle entame ENCORE un fiction ? Mais et les autres ? No panic, je n'abandonne pas mes fics, c'est juste que les cours ont repris et que c'est plus dur d'écrire des fics à chapitre que des OS. Et je vais vous dire un truc, celle-ci était **sensée être un OS** , oui oui. Mais après 50 pages et près de 20000 mots je me suis dit que… ben j'allais la couper en **5 PARTIES** , elle est finie pour info et sera normalement updatée tous les jours, chapitres plus ou moins long, autours de 4500 mots.

 _ **Discleamer** **:** _Ah avant que j'oublie, on me souffle discrètement dans l'oreillette que les perso de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas. Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Ouin ! Mon petit Sevy chéri ! Bref…

 _ **Résumé** **:** _Il était une fois, dans le monde des démons, un petit démon dénommé Harry. Depuis quelques temps, les démons reviennent en larmes du monde des humain. La raison ? Un homme leur résiste ! Mais qui est cet homme qui ne se laisse tenter par aucun petit démon qui ne souhaite que faire son travail ? Il devient vite un défi à relever et le petit démon Harry saute sur l'occasion. 'Severus Rogue, c'est décidé, tu seras à moi !'

 _ **Signé Pakalos**_

.oO0Oo.

 **Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry**

Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry. La majorité de l'année, il vivait avec tous ses frères et sœurs dans le monde des démons, les Enfers, à torturer les humains qui y avaient atterrit. Parfois, leur père à tous, Satan, les autorisait à se rendre dans le monde des humains avec pour mission de pervertir hommes et femmes. Chaque petit démon attendait avec impatience ce moment, tant ils aimaient se livrer à leur activité favorite. Certes, torturer les humains dans les Enfers était distrayant, mais devenait vite lassant…

Aussi, Harry, qui était resté de long mois en Enfers, avait hâte de sortir et de visiter le monde des humains. Il trouvait ces derniers assez intrigants, quoique assez faibles et idiots. Et puis même s'il aimait bien sa maison et ses nombreux frères et sœurs, il avait parfois envie de prendre l'air, et le monde des humains lui semblait l'endroit idéal pour s'amuser et se détendre.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de torturer une jeune femme, il vit une de ses sœurs se précipiter dans sa chambre en éclatant en sanglots. Harry se tourna vers un de ses frères qui, après un regard triste et préoccupé, suivit sa sœur pour tenter de la réconforter. Harry le suivit du regard un moment puis soupira. Abandonnant sa victime du jour, il se partit se prendre un cocktail des Enfers.

Tous les petits démons savaient hélas, ce qu'il se passait… En effet, depuis quelques temps, un humain osait résister à chaque assaut des démons quand ceux-ci se rendaient sur terre. Et, au bout d'un certain temps, tous revenaient déprimés ou en proie à une crise de larmes, profondément blessés dans leur ego de démon tentateur.

Au tout départ, cet homme avait fortement intrigué les petits démons et était alors devenu un défi à relever. Mais aucun n'avait encore réussit, ce qui était un record dans toute l'histoire démoniaque. La population des petits démons avait alors été agitée par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissaient pas : la peur. Qui était cet homme qui résistait à tant et tant de démons ? Même les meilleurs avaient échoué, et lorsqu'on les questionnait, ils refusaient de répondre.

Tout ce que l'on savait de lui était qu'il était un homme cynique et amer, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de rabaisser la personne en face de lui. On disait aussi qu'il toisait ses interlocuteurs avec mépris, leur parlant d'un ton glacial et hautain. Quant à son apparence, il avait de longs cheveux couleur nuit qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, une peau pâle comme la lune et des yeux d'un noir profond, mais son corps, les petits démons n'en savaient rien, puisqu'aucun n'avait réussi l'exploit de le séduire et que l'homme portait de longues robes boutonnées jusqu'au col plus une cape noire lui donnant l'allure d'une chauve-souris.

Bref, tout en lui incitait Harry à relever le défi.

'C'est décidé', pensa Harry en terminant son cocktail, 'Severus Rogue tu seras à moi !'

.oO0Oo.

Dans la salle du trône, le démon suprême, soit Satan, soupira une énième fois, s'affalant sur son trône, la tête entre les mains, son image de monarque en prenant un sacré coup. Son intendant venait de lui rapporter une nouvelle fois l'échec d'un de ses enfant.

Le démon suprême poussa un grognement sourd et frappa du poing son accoudoir. Severus Rogue ! Comment ce simple mortel osait les défier, eux, les démons ? Etait-il si insensible à leur charme démoniaque ? Même la fille favorite de Satan était revenue le visage défait, la tête basse, soufflant d'une voix douloureuse qu'elle abandonnait sa mission. Satan n'avait pas eu le coeur de la punir et aurait pu aller tuer cet ignoble humain de ses propres mains si son intendant ne lui avait pas rappelé les lois ancestrales.

Satan savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix et allait devoir faire appel à son fils cadet, un des plus jeunes démons. Celui-ci était à se damner. Il avait des cheveux ébènes en bataille qui lui donnaient un air « craquant » et un peu effronté, des yeux émeraudes magnifiques et une bouche aux lèvres rouges et pleines des plus tentatrices. Son corps était souple et fin, finement musclé quoique légèrement petit, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme et sa beauté sauvage. Bref, Harry irradiait de luxure. Si avec ça, Severus Rogue ne succombait pas à la tentation, et bien… il n'avait plus qu'à envoyer un CV pour être canonisé.

Fier de son raisonnement, Satan se redressa et somma son intendant de mander son jeune fils, il avait une mission à lui confier.

.oO0Oo.

Harry jeta sans aucun état d'âme son « jouet » dans la Fosse. Celui-ci avait succombé bien trop rapidement, ça avait été d'un ennui… En même temps, les morts étant morts, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, tandis que les vivants résistaient un peu plus, quoique fort peu longtemps.

Harry repensa alors à cet homme dont le nom ne se murmurait plus qu'avec crainte : Severus Rogue. Cet homme intriquait réellement notre jeune démon, pourquoi résistait-il toujours ? Ne trouvait-il aucun des démons et démonnes qui était venus, à son goût ?

Harry se posta devant un miroir et s'examina. Sa peau hâlée était parfaite et sans défauts, ses grands yeux verts captaient tous les regards, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés donnaient envie de passer la main dedans pour tester leur douceur, et sa bouche, terriblement tentante. Harry était tout simplement beau, sexy et craquant à la fois. Ça n'était certainement pas une réflexion narcissique, mais un simple constat.

Sous sa forme démoniaque, Harry avait deux petites cornes rouges qui pointaient à travers ses nombreux épis, elles n'étaient pas encore très grandes vu qu'il était encore jeune. Au bas du dos, juste au dessus de ses fesses, se trouvait une longue et fine queue noire qui se terminait en triangle. Le jeune démon était aussi doté de deux ailes nébuleuses, la membrane fine était légèrement marbrée de rouge. Oh, bien sûr, lorsqu'il allait dans les monde des humains, il les cachait, puisqu'il n'avait pas a droit de les montrer aux vivants, telles étaient les lois ancestrales.

Tandis qu'il continuait son examen minutieux, un son de cor retentit au loin. Et si lui l'entendait, alors c'était lui qui était convoqué au palais royal. Harry étendit ses ailes et s'élança. Quelque soit la raison de sa convocation, il en profiterait pour convaincre son père de lui accorder quelques semaines de vacances dans le monde des humains.

.oO0Oo.

\- Père, dit Harry en s'inclinant respectueusement, un genou au sol. Vous m'avait demandé ?

\- Oui fils, répondit Satan de sa vois grave et profonde. J'imagine que tu n'es pas sans savoir la rumeur sur cet… homme, ce Severus Rogue.

Harry tressaillit et releva la tête, ses yeux pétillant d'intérêt non contenu. Il acquiesça :

\- En effet père, j'en ai entendu parlé.

\- Bien, alors ce que je vais te dire ne sera pas une surprise pour toi. Comme tu le sais, cet homme se moque de nous continuellement et il est grand temps que nous le remettions à sa place de simple mortel. C'est pourquoi je vais te donner cette mission : pervertit ce Rogue et abandonne-le quand tu auras suffisamment joué avec. S'il succombe, alors ce sera parfait, et lois ancestrales ou pas, je m'occuperais de son cas en Enfer !

Satan observa le visage de son fils et vit, satisfait, que celui-ci rayonnait d'envie et de défi.

\- J'accepte, dit alors Harry avec un sourire démoniaque.

\- Très bien. Je te donne un mois, tu pars dès maintenant. Si d'ici là, tu n'as pas réussit, rentre à la maison, je chargerais un de tes frères et sœurs de prendre la suite.

\- Je réussirais, père.

Satan eut un rictus amusé. Non pas qu'il ait réellement eut l'intention d'envoyer un autre de ses enfant si Harry échouait, mais celui-ci était était si têtu et buté, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Alors je te fais confiance fils. Maintenant va. Ah et, continua-t-il alors que le jeune démon reculait, bonne chance… Harry.

La poitrine du jeune démon se gonfla d'orgueil et, après un dernier salut, il s'envola pour le monde des humains.

.oO0Oo.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que Harry était arrivé à Poudlard, l'école pour sorciers et sorcières où enseignait Severus Rogue. Il s'était habilement fait passé pour un élève du nom d'Harry Potter. Le directeur, un vieux fou avec une longue barbe blanche qui parlait à un oiseau, lui avait mit un chapeau miteux sur la tête et celui-ci avait crié « Griffondor ! ». Ridicule. Dès le lendemain, Harry avait été placé dans le dortoir des Griffondors et avait fait connaissance avec ses nouveaux colocataires. Il s'était rapidement approché d'un jeune homme roux, Ron, qu'il trouvait particulièrement drôle lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, son visage prenant la même teinte flamboyante que ses cheveux. Il avait aussi remarqué une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ébouriffés qui passait son temps dans les livres et les devoirs. Après avoir discuté quelques fois avec elle, il s'était aperçu qu'elle n'était pas aussi bête que ses congénères et surtout que son sourire charmeur n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Il s'était alors donné comme mission parallèle, de la « décoincer » et de lui apprendre à s'amuser.

Car, bien sûr c'est ce qu'avait fait Harry depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver pour un humain acariâtre qu'il avait pour mission de séduire. Il y avait bien sûr ce garçon dans le même dortoir que lui, Seamus, mais Harry l'avait rapidement jeté, l'humain ne s'en étant pas offusqué outre mesure. Puis cette Cho Chang, à la magnifique peau cuivrée, très belle, et aussi la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny, très fougueuse et mignonne à croquer. Mais le mieux pour l'instant avait été ce blond aux yeux gris, Draco Malfoy, délicieux à souhait.

Celui-ci avait semblé haïr Harry dès qu'il l'avait vu, apparement le jeune démon lui aurait usurpé sa place de « mec le plus sexy de Poudlard ». Oh, il était vrai que Draco Malfoy n'avait rien pour déplaire, une peau pâle et aristocratique qui faisait beaucoup d'envieux, des cheveux blonds et soyeux, et une bouche pleine et rosé. Harry avait profité d'une énième invective dans un couloir où ils était seuls pour plaquer le blond contre un mur et l'embrasser. D'abord déboussolé, Draco avait résisté mais il lui avait ensuite rendu son baiser avec hargne. Il s'étaient alors glissés dans une salle de classe désaffectée et Harry avait allongé le blond avec rudesse sur une table. Ça avait été brutal et tumultueux, leur sang bouillant dans leurs veines, les joues habituellement pâle de Malfoy se colorant de rouge. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa mission avec Severus Rogue, Harry se serait bien amusé un peu plus avec lui.

Mais il devait avant tout rester concentré sur la mission première, car il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, Harry s'était immédiatement renseigné sur sa future victime. Les élèves qu'il avait interrogé lui avait dit exactement la même chose que ses frères et sœurs démoniaques. L'homme était blessant et cynique, surtout envers les Griffondors, Harry avait alors maudit cet espèce de chapeau rapiécé, il n'aurait pas pu l'envoyer à Serpentard comme il l'avait suggéré au départ ?

Dès qu'il avait vu le professeur de potion, Harry avait tout de suite été captivé par l'homme. Il était vraiment différent des autres humain, rien ne semblait pouvoir fissurer son masque. Car Harry, lui, avait très bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un masque.

Après le premier cours, il était resté dans le but de se rapprocher de lui et de commencer sa phase de séduction. Il lui avait sourit d'un air provoquant avant de s'avancer vers lui, Severus Rogue avait paru un instant déstabilisé puis l'avait envoyé paître avec tout le mépris qui était possible. Harry avait en premier lieu été choqué de son attitude mais il s'y était attendu et avait continué ses attentions.

Evidement, il récoltait retenues après retenues, et faisait perdre un nombre considérable de points à sa maison, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Cependant depuis deux semaines que Harry multipliait les regards insistants, les effleurements lorsqu'il passait auprès de lui, et quelques cadeaux, l'homme n'avait pas bronché et l'avait juste regardé avec un dédain tel qu'Harry avait cru un instant s'être transformé en bouse de dragon.

Harry devenait de plus en plus frustré au fur et à mesure que la date limite approchait. Il s'était juré de réussir alors il réussirait ! Il comprenait à présent la détresse qui s'était emparée de ses frères et sœurs, mais il s'armait de volonté et continuait jours après jours, se faisant rejeter maintes fois. Il avait même été un soir jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue mais celui-ci lui avait purement et simplement claqué la porte au nez, lui envoyant un passages quelques piques acerbes bien senties.

\- Ohé Harry ! chuchota son voisin de table. Concentre-toi, y'a Rogue qui te regarde !

Harry sursauta, arraché à ses pensées. 'Ainsi, il me regarde...' pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Il tourna la tête vers le professeur de potion et vit en effet que celui-ci le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Harry lui envoya alors un sourire désarmant tout en s'appuyant sur la table de façon provocante. L'homme fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible.

\- Retenue, Potter ! Et maintenant tenez-vous correctement pendant mon cours ! Je ne veux plus vous voir affalé sur votre table !

Harry se redressa brusquement et fit une moue contrite.

\- Je suis vraiment… désolé, professeur, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Severus Rogue grinça des dents mais ne répondit rien ni ne se départit de son expression impassible. Il fit volte face et se dirigea vers son bureau ou il resta assit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, toisant ses élèves avec le mépris qui le caractérisait.

Encore une fois, et comme presque toutes les fois, Harry resta à la fin du cours. Il contempla Severus Rogue qui était penché sur des copies à corriger sur lesquels il fronçait alternativement les sourcils et faisait des grimaces de dégoût. Harry ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait l'homme à son goût. Il ne comprenait pas que les autres élèves ne voient pas sa beauté sombre et captivante. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage pâle aux traits fin mais marqués, indéniablement masculins. La grâce qui se dégageait de lui, et la manière qu'il avait de faire voler sa cape, avec élégance et… arrogance. Mais Harry aimait bien cela et trouvait que ça allait bien au caractère de l'homme ténébreux.

Lorsque Severus Rogue releva enfin la tête, contrarié de trouver encore un élève présent dans sa salle de classe, Harry se para d'une expression prédatrice, un demi-sourire sur les lèvre et le regard à demi voilé, et s'avança d'un démarche chaloupée vers le professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore, Potter ? cracha celui-ci.

Harry appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, son menton entre ses mains à quelques centimètres du visage de l'homme

\- Mais… vous ne m'avez pas donné les tâches que je devais faire pour ma retenue…

Rogue eut un rictus.

\- Bien sûr… dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ça ne changera pas, vous allez me récurer tous les chaudrons de la réserve avec une brosse… et sans magie, bien évidement.

\- Hum… vraiment ?

Harry prit un air lointain et rêveur, puis fixa ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles, noires, de Severus Rogue.

\- Ne pourrions-nous pas… faire quelque chose de plus… distrayant, pour une fois ?

Dit Harry en se léchant lentement les lèvres de manière suggestive tout en caressant lascivement la main de l'homme. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta de marbre, une expression impassible sur le visage. Puis il eut un rictus méchamment moqueur et dit d'une voix basse et inquiétante qui envoya des frisson à Harry :

\- Vous pensez vraiment, _Potter_ ; il cracha le nom avec mépris que je vais m'abaisser à un ignoble petit morveux pathétique comme vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'un ingrat égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à lui même. Vous vous complaisez dans votre vie de petit sorcier minable mais vous n'êtes qu'un aveugle bordé d'un idiot, ce n'est pas en arrivant la bouche en coeur que vous irez loin dans la vie, et le jour où vous tomberez de votre piédestal, ça fera mal… très mal… et je serai au premières loges pour assister à cet évènement pittoresque, et vous voir ramper à mes pieds comme le vermisseau que vous êtes…

Harry se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, à court de mots. Severus Rogue pensait vraiment cela de lui ? Et… pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Il tenta de répliquer, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement.

\- Maintenant sortez, continua Rogue, j'en ai assez de vos âneries.

La coeur gros, Harry fit demi tour et sortit des cachots, clignant des yeux pour essayer d'ajuster sa vue devenue légèrement floue. Personne ne le vit du reste de la journée.

.oO0Oo.

Harry arriva en retard pour sa retenue, il avait passé la journée, amorphe, dans son lit jusqu'à ce que Ron le secoue pour lui dire d'aller à sa retenue. Ce fut seulement grâce à son courage et à sa volonté que Harry se traîna hors du dortoir et se retrouva devant la porte de son professeur de potion. À quoi servait véritablement cette mission de toute façon ? Tous avaient échoué avant lui, pourquoi pas lui aussi ? En quoi était-il plus « fort » que les autres ? En rien. Il était exactement comme tous ses frères et sœurs, et aucun d'eux n'arriverait jamais à séduire ce Severus Rogue, il les aurait tous détruits avant. Finalement cet homme était plus fort que les démons. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il n'était rien. Son père avait eut tort de croire en lui.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant Severus Rogue dans son habituelle robe noire et une expression irritée sur le visage.

\- Et bien, _Potter_ , on ne vous a pas apprit à être ponctuel ?

Harry serra les poings et releva la tête avec défi.

\- Si, professeur. Excusez-moi de mon retard.

\- Bien, que cela ne se reproduise plus, ou je serais… contraint de vous donner des retenues supplémentaires.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête puis entra à l'invitation de l'homme. Tout de suite, Severus Rogue lui désigna sans un mot une pile de chaudrons et lui tendit une brosse usée. Impossible de les nettoyer ainsi… Toujours sans prononcer une seule parole, Harry se dirigea dans un silence buté vers le monticule et Rogue à son bureau.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Harry était toujours à nettoyer fortement les chaudrons avec rage sous les remarques désagréables de Severus Rogue. « Vous ne savez pas frotter moins fort Potter ? À ce rythme vous allez faire un trou dans ce chaudron ! », « Et bien, vous n'avez pas encore fini ? Décidément, votre lenteur n'est d'égale que votre stupidité ! », « Vous me nettoierez ceux-ci en plus, puisque vous ne savez rien faire d'autre. ». À chaque remarque, Harry crispait sa main sur la brosse, menaçant de la briser en deux, et serrait les dents s'empêchant de répondre.

\- Et bien Potter ? Vous ne continuez pas ? Il y a encore beaucoup de chaudrons vous savez ? Et puisque vous ne pouvez pas les nettoyer correctement, vous allez recom…

\- Cette fois ça suffit !

Harry avait explosé envoyant valser sa brosse à travers la pièce. Celle-ci se répercuta sur le mur et tomba, en miette, au sol. Il se tourna furieusement vers Severus Rogue qui le fixait, interdit.

\- Pardon ? gronda-il alors.

\- J'ai dit : ça suffit ! J'en ai marre !

Les lèvres de l'homme se retroussèrent en un rictus. Il se leva lentement et contourna son bureau pour se rapprocher de Harry qui fulminait toujours.

\- Ah oui ? dit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Et de quoi je vous prie ?

\- De vous ! rétorqua Harry. De toutes vos remarques blessantes et acides !

Le visage de l'homme se tordit de fureur et il se rapprocha davantage de Harry, leurs nez se touchant presque.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ?

Harry eut un temps de latence avant de répondre, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ses lèvres fines et pâles qui remuaient à chaque mot de l'homme.

\- Ça me fait que j'en ai plus que marre de vous entendre !

\- Parce que vous croyez que moi je n'ai que ça à faire, de vous écouter débiter milles imbécilités à la seconde !?

Harry poussa un cri de rage, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. Avant que Severus Rogue n'ai pu continuer il lança :

\- Et puis j'en ai marre de votre dédain, de votre mépris ! J'en ai marre que vous m'ignorez sans cesse ! J'en ai marre que vous me repoussez à chaque fois ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Pourquoi vous résistez tout le temps ? Oh et puis zut !

Tandis que Rogue ne disait rien face à la diatribe de Harry, le jeune démon le saisit au col et écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de l'homme. Il mordilla et lécha ces lèvres qui le tentaient, lui, un démon tentateur !

\- Alors vous voulez jouer à ça, murmura Severus sur la bouche du jeune démon.

Il saisit brusquement Harry par la nuque et se mit à son tour à lui dévorer les lèvres.

Harry exultait. Il avait réussi. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Une langue chaude et inquisitrice força soudainement l'accès à sa bouche, s'entremêlant à sa jumelle. Harry poussa un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le cri de victoire et celui de plaisir. Le baiser, certes sauvage, était des plus excitants. Pour un homme que les démon aient échoués à séduire, Severus Rogue s'y prenait diablement bien. Harry avait l'impression que sa bouche se faisait envahir par la langue de l'homme, qui semblait en explorer tous les recoins. Il était dépassé par cet homme qui se collait étroitement contre lui.

Le jeune démon sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, savourant la bouche vorace de l'homme. Harry ferma les yeux et gémit de plus belle, sous les délices de ce que lui prodiguait cette langue chaude. Harry tentait tant bien que mal de s'occuper à son tour de la bouche de Severus, mais il se sentait dépassé et totalement emporté par les sensations. Il lui semblait qu'aucune de ses précédentes conquêtes ne l'avait fait vibré ainsi. La raison du jeune démon semblait s'être fait la malle, et Harry ne combattit plus, se laissant enivrer de plaisir. Il sentit que ses jambes devenait flageolantes alors que son désir se réveillait, mais que lui arrivait-t-il ?

Harry sentit le problème lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux buta contre quelque chose de mou et que son corps bascula en arrière, coincé sous celui, fort et musclé, de l'homme dont la langue avait dérivé dans son cou. Harry agrandit les yeux de stupeur et gigota pour tenter de se libérer. Non, non, non, non, non ! Un démon ne se faisait jamais, mais alors jamais, dominer ! L'homme grogna de mécontentement et se saisit des poignets du jeune démon pour les lui coincer au dessus de la tête. Il plongea la tête dans le creux de la clavicule et en lécha les contours. Harry haleta et cessa un instant de se débattre, son corps se tendant.

\- N… non… A-attendez… Je…

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas et appuya son aine contre celle d'Harry dont le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge. Non, non, non, non, non ! Il devait pas ! Les lois ancestrales l'interdisaient !

\- St-stop ! Arrêtez ! cria Harry, paniqué.

Severus cessa ses attention et releva la tête, pour regarder son élève d'un air moqueur.

\- Alors, on prend peur finalement, Potter ? Fini de jouer ?

\- N-non, fit Harry en reprenant son souffle. Juste… Moi au dessus…

Severus eut un rictus moqueur et victorieux.

\- Ce sera ça ou rien, Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Non ! Il se dégagea promptement et repoussa l'homme. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il découvrit sa chemise, complètement déchirée. Il ne s'en été même pas rendu compte. Il s'éloigna de Severus Rogue qui était à présent assit sur le canapé sur lequel il les avait fait basculés. Il le toisait d'un air narquois, un sourcil levé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Le pauvre petit Potter se défile finalement ? À peine il a eut un petit aperçu qu'il prend peur ? Quel preuve de courage, vraiment.

Harry, toujours terrifié par ce qui avait faillit se produire et surtout par le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup résisté alors qu'il aurait dû le faire, se tenait debout sans bouger face à un Severus Rogue goguenard.

\- Je… je… Je suis désolé, souffla Harry.

Il serra les pans de sa chemise contre lui et, comme quelques heures plus tôt, il fit demi-tour et quitta les cachots précipitamment, fortement ébranlé.

.oO0Oo.

Resté seul, Severus s'interrogea sur le comportement plus qu'étrange de son élève. Un coup il paraissait vouloir lui sauter dessus, l'autre il l'agressait verbalement pour de nouveau lui sauter dessus. Vraiment lunatique.

Soupirant, Severus se leva du canapé et le fit retourner à son état d'origine, soit une table. Puis il prit place derrière son bureau et recommença à corriger des copies, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de l'érection qui avait prit place dans son pantalon. Il ne pouvait nier que ce petit imbécile était diablement excitant, surtout quand il s'énervait.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que Severus se faisait allumer par un élève ou un collègue. Il avait même l'impression que ceux-ci se multipliaient depuis un temps. Bizarrement, bien qu'aucun ne se ressemblât physiquement, Severus leur trouvait quelque chose de semblable sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Peut-être leur envie commune de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Jusqu'à maintenant Severus n'avait cédé à aucun d'entre eux, jugeant leurs manières d'approche peu subtiles et indigne du Serpentard qu'il était. Cependant, ce Harry Potter avait quelque chose de différent… Peut-être le fait de se révolter contre lui, ce que personne, n'avait osé faire jusqu'à présent.

Severus se secoua, ses pensées l'éloignaient des inepties qu'il devait corriger.

.oO0Oo.

Harry se dirigea en courant vers les dortoirs des Griffondors avec la ferme intention de s'y cloitré. Une fois arrivé à l'étage désert, il était l'heure diner, il se jeta dans son lit et n'en bougea plus. Alors c'était pour ça ? C'était pour ça que les meilleurs démons avait refusé de parler. Ils s'étaient fait… Non, impossible, tous les démons auraient été au courant au cause de l'ébranlement des lois ancestrales. Mais ils savaient. Car Harry savait aussi à présent. Que Severus Rogue était un pur dominateur. Ça, Harry l'avait bien comprit. Et sentit.

Le jeune démon étouffa un cri de désespoir dans son oreiller. Car il avait aimé, malgré cela. Or, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, il était un démon tentateur. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier ! Non, certainement pas !

Harry se retourna dans son lit, abattu. Sa mission était un échec finalement. Il était vraiment un incapable. Severus Rogue avait raison, il était minable. Pourquoi son père lui avait-il fait confiance ? Il revoyait encore son visage fier alors qu'il lui confiait la mission. Cette expression qui se muerait inévitablement en déception lorsque Harry reviendrait pour lui annoncer qu'il abandonnait la mission. Séduire Severus Rogue était impossible.

Fatigué et harassé par les événements, Harry s'endormit, l'esprit remplit de pensées défaitistes.

.oO0Oo.

La semaine suivante passa sur Harry comme s'il avait été déconnecté de la réalité. Il ne réagissait plus à rien, regardant d'un air morne les autres interagir le plus normalement du monde, certain se demandant tout de même ce qu'il était arrivé au prince sexy des Griffondors. Même Ron et Hermione n'arrivaient pas à lui remonter le moral. De plus, à chaque fois que Harry croisait le regard du professeur de potion, il se détournait immédiatement, troublé et encore plus abattu qu'auparavant.

D'ailleurs, Severus aurait pu croire qu'il avait disparu de la circulation s'il n'assistait pas à ses cours dans un silence relatif, ne répondant même plus aux piques de son professeur, bien qu'on puisse parfois voir ses joues s'échauffer de colère.

C'est pour cela qu'il fut très surprit de retrouver Potter devant la porte de son bureau, semblant l'attendre avec une certaine anxiété. Il triturait sa robe de sorcier, mal-à-l'aise. Severus allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand Potter s'aperçut de sa présence et le devança :

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il ses yeux planté résolument dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Severus haussa un sourcil sarcastique, qu'avait encore inventé ce morveux ?

\- Et de quoi donc, je vous prie ?

Potter ferma les yeux et inspira profondément comme si sa phrase allait lui coûter.

\- Je suis d'accord… pour vous laissez mener.

.oO0Oo.

 _ **Nda** **:** _Et là vous dites : « Nooooon, mais pourquoi elle coupe lààààà ! C'est pas justeeeuuux ! » Oui je sais je suis sadique, hinhinhin… Mais **LEMON** dans le chapitre suivant ! Attention les yeux (enfin façon de parler hein).


	2. Chapter 2

_**NdA** **:** _Hello ! C'est l'heure du LEMON ! Et oui je n'ai pas attendu ce soir pour le poster héhé ^^ En attendant je me répète : OS en **5 PARTIES** updatée **tous les jours**.

 _ **Discleamer** **:** _Comme d'hab, tous les persos m'appartiennent… hein quoi ? Comment ça non ? C'est quoi ce bazar ? JKR, c'est qui celle-là ?

 _ **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previously** **:** _Un homme refuse de se faire tenter par les démons tentateurs. C'est pourquoi Harry décide de faire de Severus Rogue son quatre-heure ! Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Harry se questionne. La semaine suivante, Severus Rogue aperçoit Harry Potter devant son bureau. Mais qu'a encore inventé ce morveux ?

 _ **Signé Pakalos**_

.oO0Oo.

 **Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry**

 _\- C'est d'accord, dit-il ses yeux planté résolument dans ceux de son vis-à-vis._

 _Severus haussa un sourcil sarcastique, qu'avait encore inventé ce morveux ?_

 _\- Et de quoi donc, je vous prie ?_

 _Potter ferma les yeux et inspira profondément comme si sa phrase allait lui coûter._

 _\- Je suis d'accord… pour vous laissez mener._

.oO0Oo.

Harry regarda avec appréhension l'homme qui le scrutait, le visage impassible, assit avec décontraction dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés sur son torse. Malgré la résolution qu'il avait prise, le jeune démon se sentait de plus en plus indécis au fur et à mesure que les minutes silencieuses s'écoulaient. Il tentait de regarder partout ailleurs qu'en face de lui, ne croisant le regard scrutateur de l'homme que quelques micro secondes avant de se détourner immédiatement.

En effet, Harry ne pouvait plus nier que Severus Rogue l'attirait. Était-ce sa manière de lui résister ? Son aura sombre qui le séduisait ? Sa façon de le provoquer à chaque fois ? Ou de ce corps fort et puissant qu'il n'avait sentit contre lui que quelques minutes ? Trop peu pour lui finalement, et il en voulait plus. Même si cela revenait à mettre son statut de démon tentateur à la poubelle. Et puis ainsi il accomplirait la volonté de son père.

Harry esquissa alors un sourire victorieux et calculateur, et se tourna vers Severus Rogue qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur face à ce revirement de comportement.

\- Bien, dit l'homme prenant enfin la parole. Et si vous m'expliquiez plutôt pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ?

Il ajouta avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Vous paraissiez bien… effrayé par cette option pourtant.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et se leva du canapé où il était assit auparavant pour se diriger vers son professeur d'une démarche féline. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste, ni même lorsque qu'Harry s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. La jeune démon se lécha la lèvre supérieure, en entourant le cou de l'homme de ses bras.

\- En fait… Vous m'intriguez, professeur… J'avais envie de vous connaître au-delà de cette apparence sarcastique et froide que vous vous donnez.

Le-dit sarcastique professeur haussa de nouveau un sourcil, cette fois accompagné d'un léger ricanement.

\- Et puis… ajouta le jeune démon en se penchant un peu plus vers l'homme, notre dernière… entrevue, m'a laissé un goût de trop peu…

Et il déposa avec lenteur ses lèvres contre celles de Severus, autant l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Et bien je ne suis pas contre une autre de ces _entrevue_ , Potter… murmura l'homme contre sa bouche. Mais on jouera selon _mes_ règles.

\- Oh mais je n'attends que ça… Severus, ronronna Harry.

Severus se saisit alors de la taille du jeune démon et lui rendit son baiser. D'abord avec la même lenteur, que Harry avait usée, mais devint rapidement plus pressant. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry qui ouvrit la bouche avec un gémissement. Severus s'introduisit alors dans la bouche du jeune démon sa langue allant immédiatement trouver sa consœur et s'entortiller autour, faisant gémir de plus belle son propriétaire qui avait à présent les yeux voilés.

De nouveau comme la première fois, Harry avait l'impression de perdre la tête dans ce baiser des plus ardents. Severus faisait des allers et venues dans sa bouche, sa langue passant et caressant des endroits qu'Harry n'aurait pas soupçonnés de l'exciter autant. Tout comme la semaine précédente, Harry essaya de participer, mais la langue de Severus était si envahissante et contrôlait à elle seule la bouche du jeune démon, qu'Harry se laissa aller avec délectation.

À présent, une main de Severus fourrageait dans ses cheveux noirs, s'appliquant à un massage qui faisait gémir de bien être Harry, tandis que l'autre s'était glissée jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon, passant sous sa robe de sorcier, caressant d bout des doigts le creux des reins de Harry.

Gémissant contre les lèvres de l'homme, le jeune démon se cambra pour que cette main se fasse pas que survoler sa peau. Il voulait plus ! Il saisit plus étroitement le cou de Severus pour le lui faire comprendre, mais ne reçu en réponse qu'un grognement mécontent. L'homme lui mordit alors la lèvre avant de s'écarter, provoquant un gémissement de la part d'Harry qui rouvrit les yeux, frustré de l'arrêt brutal de ce baiser.

\- Pourq…

\- On avait dit selon _mes_ règles, Potter.

\- Mais…

-Tsk, tsk, tsk, coupa Severus en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de susurrer. Alors… que vais-je faire pour vous punir, petit effronté ?

Provoquant délibérément l'homme, Harry happa le doigt avec une moue mutine. Il commença à le lécher sur toute sa longueur, l'entourant de ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par le baiser précédent. Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent de désir, faisant éclater un petit sentiment de victoire dans la poitrine du jeune démon.

\- Il me semble que ces vêtements sont de trop, murmura Severus d'une voix rauque. Et que cet endroit n'est plus très approprié…

Avant d'avoir pu émettre une quelconque protestation, la robe de Harry lui fut arrachée et il se retrouva en pantalon et chemise sur les genoux de l'homme, dans le même accoutrement que lui.

\- Vous portez décidément trop de vêtements, Potter…

\- Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelez-moi Harry, répondit le jeune démon en se rapprochant de Severus pour de nouveau partir dans un baiser enivrant.

Sans décoller leurs lèvres ni leurs langues qui s'engageaient dans un ballet excitant, Severus saisit le jeune démon sous les cuisses et se leva du siège, obligeant Harry à entourer la taille de l'homme de ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Ce mouvement provoqua la friction de leurs deux érections à travers la barrière de leurs pantalons et Harry gémit, électrisé.

Sans savoir comment il y été arrivé, Harry se retrouva allongé dans un lit aux couleurs chaudes, Severus allongé sur lui, dévorant sa bouche mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les mains de Severus volaient à travers ses vêtements, frustrant Harry au plus haut point, il aurait bien voulut approfondir les caresses, mais coincé ainsi sous le corps de l'homme c'était impossible. Ses mains à lui ne restait pas non plus inactives et il les avait à présent glissées sous la chemise de Severus et découvrait les muscles parfaits qui roulaient dans son dos.

La bouche de Severus glissa dans le cou du jeune démon, pour dériver vers la clavicule, taquinant de sa langue le creux des os. Harry se tendit en dégageant son cou pour donner plus d'accès et crispa ses doigts dans le dos de l'homme. Il avait l'impression que tous ses nerfs étaient dirigés dans cet endroit que Severus maltraitait alternativement de ses lèvres, si douces, et de sa langue, jouant avec les contours.

\- Mmm… Se-severus… je… j'en peux plus…

L'homme s'écarta légèrement et fixa le jeune démon, alangui sous lui. L'image même de la tentation, les yeux mi-clos et voilés, les lèvres et les joues rougies, la chemise blanche à moitié ouverte. Severus caressa la peau tendre du bout des doigts et, sans quitter Harry du regard, il lui demanda d'une voix basse et grave :

\- Oui ? Que veux-tu ?

Harry haleta légèrement puis dit, hésitant, se mordant les lèvres :

\- T-touche-moi… s'il-te-plait ?

Cela sonnait plus comme une interrogation qu'une demande. Mais Harry était un peu perdu et dépassé par les évènements. Severus lui répondit, mais le jeune démon prêta plus attention au timbre de sa voix qu'à ses mots, il adorait cette voix. L'homme se pencha vers lui et, tout en recommençant à l'embrasser, il défit un à un les bouton restant. Puis sa main se dirigea plus bas et déboutonna son pantalon.

Harry entreprit à son tour de déshabiller l'homme, ne voulant pas être en reste. Il caressait le torse pâle dénudé de sa chemise noire, quand Severus se saisit de son sexe tendu à travers son boxer.

\- Ah !

Harry renversa la tête en arrière, rompant le baiser, et se cambra pour aller au contact de cette main aérienne. Severus eut un léger rire qui fit frissonner Harry jusqu'au plus profond de son être. L'homme débarrassa alors le jeune démon de ses vêtements, le laissant en simple boxer. Il se recula à son tour pour en faire de même.

Harry fixa l'homme à genoux en face de lui, une jambe entre les siennes, avec appréhension. C'était maintenant qu'il se rendait réellement compte de la situation. Severus dû sentir sa peur car il s'allongea doucement sur lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse, en lui caressant les cheveux. Harry fut étonné mais étrangement réconforté par ce moment de douceur que lui offrait Severus. Celui-ci lécha le contours des lèvres de Harry avant de s'écarter et de lui murmurer, le front posé sur le sien :

\- On peut toujours s'arrêter là, si tu veux…

Harry eut un petit sourire puis l'entoura de ses bras avant de lui répondre :

\- Non… c'est bon. Juste, ajouta-t-il après un temps, une lueur dans les yeux. Ne… ne me fais pas mal… s'il-te-plait…

Bien que cela ne fut que murmuré du bout des lèvres, Severus l'entendit et acquiesça et l'embrassa de nouveau pour le rassurer. Puis, reprenant un peu de sérieux dans la situation, il descendit son bassin et colla son érection sur celle du jeune démon, déclenchant un soupir de ce dernier. Severus se remit alors à lécher le creux de la clavicule de Harry, ayant comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une zone très érogène chez le jeune démon. Alors qu'il caressait toujours les doux cheveux noirs, une de ses mains se dirigea vers un des tétons de Harry et il en fit le contour avant de saisir la petite pointe érigée entre ses doigts.

\- Aah ! S-Sev…

Souriant contre la peau ambrée de Harry, Severus descendit un peu plus bas, mettant sa bouche au niveau du deuxième bout de chair brune. De même qu'avec son doigt, il emprisonna la pointe entre ses lèvres et joua avec se langue, mordillant de temps en temps. Il taquina du bout de la langue le petit bouton de chair, le lustrant de salive. Harry ne faisait plus que gémir entre les mains de Severus, se demandant toujours comment un homme encore « inséduit » par les démons pouvait avoir une telle maîtrise.

Il caressa à son tour le dos et torse sculpté de l'homme, admirant ces muscles qu'on n'aurait pas soupçonnés sous ses lourdes robes noires. Severus eut un grognement appréciatif qui fit vibrer la poitrine d'Harry et provoquer un frisson chez le jeune démon. La main de Severus délaissa alors ses cheveux pour se glisser dans son boxer et se saisir du membre gonflé. Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir plus fort. Severus appliquait des mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe, taquinant le gland du pouce.

Severus remonta alors vers le visage de Harry, qui avait le souffle court et gémissait sans retenue. Il les débarrassa alors tous deux de leur vêtement restant, et il se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre, soupirant de bien-être. Severus déplaça une de ses jambes pour se retrouver entre celles de Harry, appuyant son érection contre celle du jeune démon, les faisant gémir de concert. Tout en faisant de légers mouvements de bassin, Severus présenta deux doigts à la bouche de Harry, qui les happa et les lécha avec application. Fasciné, Severus regarda le jeune démon lécher ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de son sexe, les enduisant de salive. Il passait sa langue entre le majeur et l'index, et l'enroulait autour de chacun, ses yeux voilé par le désir, planté dans ceux, noirs, de Severus.

Harry savait très bien quel effet son petit numéro avait sur Severus et il poussa un gémissement aguicheur, bien qu'ils soient tout deux suffisamment excités.

Jugeant que c'était assez, Severus enleva ses doigts de la bouche de Harry et les amena à ses fesses les surélevant d'un coussin. Il glissa un doigt entre la raie et caressa les contours de l'entrée plissée, puis y introduisit un doigt. Harry se tendit un peu face à cette nouvelle sensation. Mais Severus imprima vite un mouvement de va-et-viens qui le fit haleter. Assez vite, Severus y ajouta un deuxième doigt, cherchant sur le visage de Harry une trace de douleur, mais le jeune démon ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la double intrusion.

Harry se crispa néanmoins quand Severus mit un troisième doigt. Après quelques mouvements, il ne sentait presque aucune gène et rapprocha sa bouche de celle de Severus pour jouer avec sa langue. Y voyant là l'assentiment qu'il attendait, Severus retira ses doigts, puis se positionna à l'entrée du jeune démon et poussa lentement son sexe à l'intérieur. Il s'obligea à ne pas s'enfoncer d'un coup dans ces chairs délicieusement chaudes, car il avait comprit que c'était la première fois que Harry le faisait ainsi.

Le jeune démon se crispa et referma fortement ses bras autour du corps de Severus, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau. Il se mordit les lèvres et serra les paupières tentant de repousser les larmes qui lui venait aux yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur, tous ses précédents amants avaient-ils sentit ça aussi lorsqu'il les pénétrait ? Ils avaient pourtant l'air de prendre du plaisir ! Pourquoi lui avait-il si mal ?

Severus sentant que l'excitation de son désormais amant se fanait, il entreprit de caresser son sexe légèrement délaissé. Harry laissa alors échapper un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur et s'accrocha désespérément à Severus.

\- Chut, souffla Severus dans le creux de son oreille. Détend-toi… Laisse-toi envahir par le plaisir que tu vas ressentir…

Harry se focalisa sur la voix suave et grave de Severus. Bon sang qu'il aimait cette voix envoutante ! Comme le lui avait promit Severus, il ne ressentit bientôt qu'une petite douleur, son sexe étant subtilement caressé par la main de Severus. Il donna un léger coup de hanche, son regard se plongeant dans les orbes sombre de l'homme au dessus de lui.

Severus se retira alors partiellement pour replonger dans Harry qui eut un hoquet de stupeur mêlée de plaisir. Severus recommença le manège deux-trois fois, avant qu'Harry ne se tende en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Aah ! Ooh… bon sang…

Severus sourit, il avait trouvé. Il se mit à pilonner Harry avec plus d'ardeur, selon cet angle précis qui faisait crier le jeune démon.

\- Ah ! Làà… ah ! Oh oui ! S-Sev… Plus !

Harry était débordant de sensations, bien loin de la douleur qu'il avait sentit précédemment. Il hoquetait sous les assaut de Severus, ne retenant pas ses cris d'extase. Il avait l'impression que le plaisir se concentrait dans son rectum avant de se propager dans tout son corps, d'une manière absolument divine. Un comble pour lui, démon fils de Satan. Il se cambrait recherchant plus de contact à ce point qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

\- Oh Harry… dit Severus en l'appelant la première fois par son prénom. Tu es si… étroit… C'est si bon…

Harry sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge sur un coup de butoir plus fort que les autres de la part de Severus. Il l'avait enfin appelé Harry, étrangement, une onde de plaisir se dirigea, non pas dans son bas-ventre, mais dans sa poitrine, semblant vouloir l'étouffer.

Severus allait et venait en lui de plus en plus rapidement et le jeune démon tentait de suivre, sentant une vague de plaisir dévastatrice arriver, sans pour autant qu'elle ne survienne. Il était pleinement conscient du sexe de Severus qui l'emplissait et il voulait plus fort ! Plus profond ! Il voulait atteindre cette jouissance qui ne voulait pas venir !

\- Aaah… Je…

Severus sentit alors qu'il était proche de venir et il se saisit du sexe de Harry pour le masturber au rythme de ses allées et venues. Ce fut ce qui acheva Harry qui se libéra dans un cri sur leurs torses. L'homme ressentant alors les chairs de Harry se resserrer autour de lui par intermittence au rythme de ses spasme de plaisir, il eut un dernier coup de hanche en Harry et jouit dans l'antre chaude et accueillante du jeune démon.

Essoufflé il s'écroula sur Harry qui émit un faible grognement de protestation. Severus se releva sur les deux coudes et contempla le jeune démon qui avait rouvert les yeux le regardait aussi. 'Ses yeux émeraudes sont magnifiques', pensa Severus. Mais Harry lui même était magnifique et diablement sexy et séduisant. Les cheveux en batailles et les joues rougies après l'effort qu'ils avaient fournit, et le souffle désordonné qui sortaient de ses lèvres. Ces lèvres rouges et pleines qui semblaient l'appeler. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, comme dans un état second, Severus se penchant et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur celle de Harry. Puis il se retira lentement pour ne pas le blesser et s'allongea à ses côtés, tirant un drap pour les couvrir avant de s'endormir.

Harry était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus l'avait embrassé. Car ce baiser avait autrement plus de signification que ceux qu'ils avaient échangé durant leur ébat. Plus doux. Plus léger. Plus comme une caresse. Plus avec tendresse. Pourquoi ? Et malgré son statut de démon tentateur sans attaches, Harry se sentit misérable de devoir abandonner l'homme comme le lui avait demandé son père. Il contempla un instant le visage détendu de l'homme endormi, puis sombra lui aussi dans les limbes du sommeil.

.oO0Oo.

Quand Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, ses deux premières pensées furent « J'ai mal aux fesses ! » et « J'ai gagné ». Le jeune démon se mit sur le dos, et regarda le parc par la fenêtre. Il y avait des fenêtres dans les cachots ?

Harry soupira. Certes il avait gagné, mais à quel prix ? Tous les habitants du monde des démons devaient savoir à présent qu'il avait transgressé les lois ancestrales… Il avait réussit sa mission, mais qu'est-ce qui ne lui disait pas que son père n'allait pas le renier après ça ? Il était un démon tentateur qui avait été tenté. Même s'il avait réussit là ou les autres avaient échoués, ses frères et sœurs ne le regarderait plus qu'avec dégoût. Quelle allait être sa sentence ? Une unique larme coula alors sur sa joue pour s'écraser sur le matelas.

Comme s'il avait sentit sa détresse dans son sommeil, l'homme à ses côtés bougea un peu et étendit un bras pour l'attirer près de lui. Bien que surpris, Harry se laissa faire et referma les yeux, posant sa tête contre le torse de l'homme. Et bien, s'il n'était plus le bienvenu au royaume des démons, il pourrait toujours vivre avec Severus. Non ?

.oO0Oo.

 **N** **da** **:** Alors ce premier lemon ? Et oui premier ! Car ce n'est pas fini ! La suite au prochain épisode ! Au fait, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de frappe, des mots qui passent pas prévenez-moi !

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

_**NdA** **:**_ Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Encore du LEMON ! Je vous le poste maintenant parce que j'ai un TP de 16h30 jusqu'à 19h30… Ouiiiinnnn ! En attendant je me répète : OS en **5 PARTIES** updatée **tous les jours**.

 _ **Discleamer** **:** _Comme on me l'a _gentiment_ fait remarqué, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, bouhouhou… Mais j'en fait ce que je veux dans cette fic, hinhinhin…

 _ **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previously** **:** _Harry a débarqué dans le monde des humains ! Mais il n'est pas si facile de séduire Severus Rogue ! Finalement notre petit démon décide de passer outre les lois ancestrales et saute le pas ! Ou se fait sauter au choix… Mais cela n'aura-t-il pas de conséquences ?

 _ **Signé Pakalos**_

.oO0Oo.

 **Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry**

\- Potter ! Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile doublé d'un idiot incompétent ! J'ai dit que les racines de mandragores devaient être émincées ! Pas coupées en cubes grossiers !

Caché derrière son chaudron rempli d'une substance bizarrement rosâtre à pois verts, Harry esquissa un sourire. Le jeune démon fit un petit geste de l'index, car contrairement à ses condisciples sorciers il n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique étant un démon, et le contenu du chaudron se mit à bouillonner. Severus apparu alors à ses côté, l'air vraiment furieux. D'un mouvement de baguette il fit disparaître la pseudo-potion qu'Harry avait créée, et se tourna vers le jeune démon pour lui faire une remarque bien sentie :

\- Décidément Potter vous êtes vraiment incapable de faire une potion correctement ! Vingts points en moins pour Griffondor !

\- Peut-être devrais-je avoir des cours de rattrapage, monsieur ? fit Harry d'un air mutin.

Severus étrécit les yeux et plissa le nez, l'air méprisant, mais Harry savait que c'était tout simplement pour cacher son amusement, la lueur qui avait brillé un instant dans ses yeux le lui indiquait clairement.

\- En effet, Potter. Bien que ça ne m'enchante guère de rester rien qu'une minute de plus en votre compagnie. Restez à la fin du cours que je vous donne vos horaires de rattrapage. Et inutile d'insister pour les déplacer si ça ne convient pas !

Et il s'éloigna martyriser un autre élève. Ron, derrière Harry, mit sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, mais ne faisant face qu'au dos d'Harry, il ne vit pas le sourire démoniaque du jeune démon.

.oO0Oo.

Harry s'assit de mauvaise grâce sur le canapé en face de Severus, tranquillement installé derrière son bureau en train de corriger ses copies. Après les cours, Harry était directement venu dans les appartements de Severus et avait carrément sauté sur l'homme en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Celui-ci l'avait alors repoussé avec une certaine fermeté, disant qu'il avait des inepties composées par des abrutis à corriger. Harry avait argué qu'il avait le week-end pour ça, mais Severus avait répliqué qu'ainsi, ils auraient week-end de libre, argument qui avait eu l'air de l'emportait sur les ardeurs du jeune démon.

Harry était donc en train de contempler son amant froncer les sourcils sur la pile de parchemin et les barrait d'encre rouge.

\- Tu pourrais faire tes devoirs, dit l'homme sans lever les yeux.

\- Hum… Pas envie…

Harry mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses paumes. Il réfléchissait quand la petite semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Bientôt cela ferait un mois qu'il serait dans le monde des humain. Le lendemain en fait. Et cela le rendait triste, car depuis ces quelques jours, depuis leur première fois, il avait connu le côté tendre de Severus, qui sous ses airs rudes et impénétrables était en réalité doux et attentionné, et il en était tombé amoureux.

Oh bien sûr, cela était interdit de part les lois ancestrales, mais il en avait déjà transgressé une, alors une de plus ou de moins… Et avec ce qu'il voulait faire ce soir, avant de se séparer de Severus pour repartir pour le monde des démons…

Harry avait prit cette décision qui le déchirait, mais il savait que c'était pour le bien de l'homme. Aucun démon n'était encore venu le trouver pour l'arrêter, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et bien sûr, on tuait les témoin, là, les lois ancestrales l'autorisaient. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de condamner Severus pour sa propre faute, aussi, il devait partir avant la fin du délai. Soit le lendemain matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? demanda Severus avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry sursauta légèrement. Puis un sourire aguicheur naquit sur ses lèvres

\- Oh mais rien du tout… Je me demandait simplement quand est-ce que tu aurais _enfin_ terminé ces insipides copies… Mais bon, continua-t-il en se levant d'un air las, je suppose que tu n'auras pas fini avant longtemps. Je vais prendre une douche.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain en semant un à un ses habits. Il savait que Severus le suivait du regard. Quand il posa la main sur la poignée, il était presque nu, en boxer. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il se retourna et lança d'un ton déçu :

\- C'est _vraiment_ dommage que tu ais _tant_ de copies à corriger…

Il soupira et entra dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui, puis se débarrassa de son boxer pour se mettre sous la douche. Il avait à peine tourné les robinet et réglé la température que la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme ténébreux à souhait, qui ne revêtait à l'instant qu'un pantalon noir à moitié ouvert.

\- Tiens ? Severus ? fit Harry faussement surprit. Mais… et tes élèves ?

\- Tous des imbéciles, grogna le professeur en envoyant valser pantalon et boxer.

Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et se glissa derrière Harry qui se lécha les lèvres en le regardant d'un air taquin.

\- Toi… tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit démon, susurra Severus en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Harry.

\- Mmm… Tu n'as pas idée, murmura ce dernier.

Severus parcouru alors le corps de Harry de ses mains et remarqua qu'il était déjà bien excité.

\- Donc tu avais bel et bien une idée derrière la tête, petit démon… Voyons… Que vais-je devoir faire pour te punir ?

Severus remonta sa langue le long de la nuque de Harry et arriva au lobe de l'oreille qu'il taquina puis suçota tandis qu'une de ses mains se trouvait sur un des tétons et l'autre directement sur son sexe érigé.

\- Aah… Sev… Tu-tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre… Mmm…

\- Ah non ? murmura Severus tout contre l'oreille de son amant, lui envoyant des frisson.

\- N-non…

\- Ah, bon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te punir alors, dit Severus en s'écartant.

\- Hein ?

Harry se retourna adressant un regard interloqué à Severus qui prenait du savon pour se laver. Seul.

\- Mais-mais-mais…

\- Autre chose d'intelligent à dire ?

Harry se renfrogna et se mordit les lèvres d'agacement.

\- Bon d'accord, j'avais _en effet_ une idée derrière la tête. T'es content ?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Severus en se tournant vers lui.

En un instant il fut de nouveau sur Harry, le caressant voluptueusement. Il le tourna dos à lui et Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, l'eau lui coulant sur le torse. Harry pressa ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de Severus, sentant déjà un début d'érection.

\- Mmm… On dirait que cette situation ne te laisse pas indifférent… le taquina Harry.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, car bientôt tu vas crier, grogna Severus en introduisant deux doigts en lui.

Harry haleta et se cambra, cherchant les lèvres de Severus. L'homme tourna légèrement la tête et l'embrassa, faisant tournoyer se langue dans sa bouche. Comme à chaque fois, Harry en perdit la tête, avec en plus les doigts de Severus qui fourrageaient en lui.

\- Sev… Vas-y !

\- Sache qu'on ne me donne pas d'ordre…

Et sans autre mot, Severus le suréleva un petit peu le pénétra de toute sa longueur. Et Harry cria. Mais Severus resta immobile malgré les demandes plus qu'explicites de Harry. Il se saisit de ses mains et les coinça au dessus de sa tête, contre les parois de la douche, l'immobilisant.

Puis Severus, considérant que Harry l'avait suffisamment supplié, commença ses va-et-vient, maltraitant la prostate à chaque coup de butoir. Harry haletait de plus en plus vite, le plaisir montant par vagues.

\- Aah ! S-Sev ! Ooh… Ah ! Plus vite !

\- Tellement… Tellement serré… marmonna Severus en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry pour lui faire un suçon.

Severus empoigna alors l'érection brulante de Harry et le masturba en rythme avec ses coup de hanche. Dans un cri, Harry jouit contre le mur de la douche, se contractant autour du sexe à l'intérieur de lui, il entraîna l'homme à son tour.

.oO0Oo.

Couché à plat dos dans le lit où il dormait maintenant toutes les nuits, Harry soupira. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet homme dont il été tombé amoureux. Est-ce que lorsqu'il disparaitrait, il manquerait un peu à Severus ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée mais il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il aurait énormément de peine à lui briser le coeur. Mais bien qu'à présent Harry soit capable de « décrypter » l'homme, il ne savait rien quant à ses sentiments pour lui.

Une masse fit soudainement s'affaisser légèrement le matelas.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda Severus.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux en détaillant le corps, uniquement vêtu, tout comme lui, d'un boxer, de l'homme.

\- Hum… Pas encore, j'ai de l'énergie à revendre.

Severus haussa un sourcil et un rictus amusé courba ses lèvres, avant qu'Harry n'y dépose les siennes avec douceur. Le jeune démon mouva ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme, puis les mordilla et passa sa langue avec sensualité dessus, en émettant de petit gémissement suggestifs. Severus grogna un « Insatiable… » avant d'approfondir de lui même le baiser et de renverser Harry sous lui.

Cependant Harry détourna la tête avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, d'un air légèrement suppliant.

\- Attend… Juste ce soir, je pourrais… J'aimerais un peu contrôler, s'il-te-plaît…

Severus considéra son amant avec circonspection. Harry ne lui avait jamais fait une telle demande auparavant et il ne s'en plaignait pas. En temps normal, Severus aurait rétorqué qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le faire comme ça, mais il avait remarqué l'abattement du griffondor dans la soirée, et bien qu'il n'en sache pas la raison, il n'aimait pas beaucoup le voir se morfondre. Il soupira donc et bascula sur le dos.

\- De toute façon, je suis fatigué… Fais ce que tu veux, grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Harry eut un sourire ravi qui devint rapidement prédateur.

\- Tu verras, tu seras beaucoup moins fatigué d'ici quelques minutes…

Il se mit à califourchon sur l'homme puis recommença à l'embrasser, animé d'une nouvelle ardeur. Il caressa sensuellement les lèvres fines de sa langue, poussant par moments la pointe à travers les lèvres, en dessinant l'intérieur. Lorsque Severus lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche, Harry y enfourna sa langue, s'entourant langoureusement autour de celle de l'homme.

Il abaissa son bassin sur celui de Severus, leur arrachant un gémissement vite avalé par le baiser. Il commença à onduler doucement, frottant leurs aines l'une contre l'autre, tout en continuant à l'embrasser tandis que ses mains caressaient les côtes et le ventre de Severus.

Harry entrouvrit les yeux pour voir deux orbes noires enflammées de désir fixées sur lui, rassuré quant au fait que Severus aimait aussi cette position. Harry quitta sa bouche et embrassa la mâchoire, jouant avec sa langue, puis descendit dans le cou, dessinant des arabesques sans signification aucune. Comme Severus précédemment, il laissa une marque rouge sur le cou blanc. 'Tu es à moi', pensa-t-il.

Encouragé par les grognement de plaisir que poussait son amant, Harry descendit encore, suivant les lignes de la clavicule, puis des pectoraux, laissant une traînée de salive sur son chemin. Il eut un sourire satisfait en entendant Severus inspirer brusquement lorsqu'il saisit un téton entre ses lèvres. Il en lécha le contour et le mordilla légèrement avant de passer à l'autre. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et descendit encore, traçant un sillon brillant sur les abdos que Severus avait contracté sur son passage. D'un claquement de doigts, Harry fit disparaître leurs boxers gênants et embrassa du bout des lèvres le membre tendu de Severus.

L'homme mit alors ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune démon, l'incitant à poursuivre ses douces caresses. Harry eut un sourire vainqueur et darda sa langue sur le gland rougi et fut satisfait lorsque Severus gémit et crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Harry… le prévint Severus.

Le jeune démon releva la tête.

\- Oui ?

Severus le fusilla du regard, haletant.

\- Arrête… de faire l'idiot et… et fini ce que tu as commencé.

\- Tout de suite, fit Harry en avalant brusquement le sexe de l'homme.

Severus ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux, et s'arqua pour faire pénétrer plus profondément son membre dans l'antre humide et chaude du jeune démon. Harry commença alors à faire des va-et-vient sur la longueur, enroulant sa langue autour, taquinant le gland et recueillant quelques gouttes pré-séminales qui y perlaient. Il descendit le long de la veine sensible en caressa les bourses d'une main, tandis que l'autre flattait tantôt les abdominaux, tantôt le haut des cuisses.

\- Aah… Harry…

Entendant les murmures presqu'inaudibles de Severus, Harry gémit contre le sexe, envoyant une onde de plaisir à son amant. Sa main quitta le ventre de Severus pour se glisser jusqu'à ses propres fesses et il commença à se préparer avec deux doigts, son anus étant déjà assez détendu avec leur précédent ébat.

Après quelques minutes, il remonta sur le corps de Severus provoquant un grognement dépréciateur qu'il but rapidement dans un nouveau baiser langoureux. Puis il se redressa, et d'une main plaça le sexe de son amant à son entrée, sans le lâcher des yeux, se délectant du regard dévorant d'envie de Severus.

Severus mit une main sur les hanches du jeune démon pour l'aider un peu et se redressa sur le coude pour admirer son amant de plus près. Harry était véritablement un appel à la luxure et la débauche. Et il aimait ça, peut-être plus que ça même…

Sans prévenir, Harry s'empala de lui même en poussant un fort gémissement et renversa la tête en arrière dévoilant sa gorge, offerte. Sous les yeux ébahis de Severus, l'homme vit alors deux ailes noires et nébuleuses se déployer dans le dos de Harry et s'étendre avec bonheur. Il sentit aussi quelque chose caresser sa cuisse et il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une queue noire se terminant en triangle lorsque Harry se souleva pour de nouveau s'abaisser sur le sexe de Severus.

Severus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, Harry était _magnifique_. Comme hypnotisé, par la créature qui ondulait des hanches au dessus de lui, Severus tandis une main pour toucher ces ailes fines et membraneuses. Elles étaient lisses au toucher et frissonnèrent quand Severus les caressa du bout des doigts.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry frissonna de ton son être quand Severus toucha ses ailes. Aucun de ses précédents amant ne les avaient touché puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de les dévoiler aux humain, et que coucher avec ses frères ou sœurs n'était pas une option.

\- Mmmm… Severus !

Harry baissa alors ses yeux voilés vers l'homme dont les prunelles noires étaient assombries par le désir et la fascination. Severus saisit alors son regard et agrippa sa nuque avec force pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Harry continua ses allées et venues de plus en plus rapidement, le plaisir montant en flèche, sa tête tournant avec le baiser un brin possessif en dominateur que lui offrait Severus. Il gémit contre les lèvres de son amant qui lui saisit les hanches d'une main et imposa un rythme effréné, donnant lui même des coups de hanche vers le haut.

À l'opposé de ses coups de reins brutaux, Severus caressait doucement la nuque du jeune démon, puis il remonta sa main le long des mèches ébènes, massant le cuir chevelu, se repaissant des gémissements de plaisir que poussait Harry, complètement abandonné dans ses bras. Sa main buta alors contre quelque chose de pointu et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de deux petites cornes. Il les caressa avec douceur en en faisant le tour et Harry se cambra soudainement, s'arrachant au baiser.

\- Aaah ! Oh, oui, là !

Oh, il s'agissait donc d'une zone érogène. Severus mordit alors le cou offert tout en saisissant d'une main une petite corne. Harry se tendit alors, se répandant entre leurs deux corps.

\- Se-Severus ! Je t'aime !

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, encore envahit par la plaisir de la jouissance. Mais Severus lui saisit les cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche, et en deux coup de butoir, il jouit à son tour en Harry. Il semblait n'avoir pas entendu ce que le jeune démon avait dit. En réalité, il avait voulu occuper ses lèvres pour ne pas échapper quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

L'homme bascula en arrière, le jeune démon s'écroulant sur lui, leurs respiration erratique se calmant peu à peu. Harry se redressa sur les coudes et colla son front sur celui de son amant fixant ses prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes, aussi sombre que la nuit. Severus caressa alors son dos et remonta le long de l'omoplate pour y trouver ses deux ailes. Harry se mordit les lèvres et frissonna. Il avait encore transgressé une loi…

Severus passa ses doigts sur la fine membrane avec curiosité. Son autre main descendit et il rencontra, au bas du dos de Harry, la queue noire qu'il avait entraperçu. Elle était douce et lisse comme les ailes, à la différence près que ces dernières étaient teinté de rouge, le même que les cornes qui dépassaient des mèches noires. L'homme fixa Harry qui semblait vouloir éviter son regard.

\- Harry…

Le jeune démon ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se dégagea de sur Severus et se laissa retomber sur le côté, tournant le dos à son amant, et remonta les couvertures.

\- Harry, répéta Severus un peu plus fortement.

Le jeune démon se mordit les lèvres d'appréhension. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu réellement, Severus allait-il le rejeter ? Cela dit, ça ne serait pas plus mal, vu qu'il devait partir le lendemain, mais il savait que lui en souffrirait énormément, et son coeur pleurait cette perte.

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et demanda finalement sur un ton quelque peu incertain :

\- Harry… qu'es-tu ?

Harry inspira, s'armant de courage. Tournant toujours le dos à Severus. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception sur son visage.

\- Je suis un démon, dit-il simplement.

\- Un démon ? Ce n'est qu'une légende…

\- Et bien tu as la preuve que non.

Severus pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux de suspicion. Il ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur les démons, et c'était seulement car son esprit curieux avait été frustré de ne rien savoir sur eux. Si l'on s'en référait aux légendes, ils étaient des créatures qui prenaient soin de se cacher, vu le peu d'apparitions recensées, toutes datant de plus de mille ans. S'il ne se trompait pas, les fondateurs de Poudlard auraient eu affaire à l'un d'eux. Pourquoi Harry, qui était donc un démon, s'était-il dévoilé à lui ?

Severus caressa distraitement les ailes que le jeune démon avait replié dans son dos.

\- Harry, regarde-moi.

\- Non.

\- Harry, alors dis moi pourquoi tu…

\- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

\- Il faudra bien que tu répondes à mes question un jour ou l'autre, grogna Severus, irrité par le comportement de son amant.

Harry tressaillit.

\- Je suis désolé… souffla-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Harry se tourna pour enfin faire face à l'homme. Même dans la pénombre, Severus pouvait voir ses yeux briller.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Severus le contempla sans un mot pendant quelques instants. Harry évitait constamment son regard, ses yeux émeraudes se fixant au dessus de sa tête, sur le matelas, dans un coin de a chambre… Severus soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait que rarement et attira le jeune démon près de lui pour l'envelopper de ses bras. Harry écarquilla les yeux puis se détendit et enfouit son visage contre le torse de Severus. Severus posa son menton entre les deux cornes du démon puis dit doucement :

\- J'aime bien cette nouvelle apparence… Enfin nouvelle, tout est relatif, finit-il un brin sarcastique.

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur la poitrine de l'homme.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit.

\- Hum… Bonne nuit petit démon…

.oO0Oo.

Le lendemain, lorsque le soleil perça la fenêtre de sa chambre, Severus s'éveilla seul. Il cligna des yeux à cause de la lumière se demandant où était passé Harry. Il étendit distraitement un bras sur le côté et se rendit compte que la place était froide, son démon était donc levé depuis longtemps. Oui, _son_ démon. Il ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre, il était à lui. Il ramena sa main sous sa tête, quand ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet inattendu, produisant un bruit de papier froissé.

Severus se releva, intrigué. Sur l'oreiller à sa droite il y avait un parchemin et dessus, avec une écriture qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, un seul mot :

« _Pardon._ »

Severus fixa le parchemin pendant plusieurs minutes sans savoir comment réagir, les pièces du puzzle se mettant horriblement en place dans sa tête. La place vide et froide. Un démon, race oubliée depuis des siècles. Une lettre… d'adieu.

\- Harry !

.oO0Oo.

\- J'ai accompli ma mission.

Harry se tenait debout devant son père, les yeux vides, le visage défait, les épaules basses. Satan regarda son fils cadet avec une certaine tristesse. Où était passé le Harry joueur et sûr de lui ? Celui qui relevait défi après défi, armé d'une détermination sans nom? En tout cas, son séjour sur terre l'avait indéniablement changé. À tel point que le démon suprême ne reconnaissait pas son fils. Satan maudit alors ce Severus Rogue de toute ses forces, même s'il s'en voulait plus à lui. Il aurait dû s'en occuper lui même ! Le remord, voilà une émotion qu'il n'avait connu que très rarement les siècles derniers. Mais elle le rongeait trop depuis quelques temps.

Satan soupira et dit à son fils :

\- C'est bien Harry, je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci Père, répondit platement Harry.

Aucun sourire, pas même une étincelle dans les yeux, Harry hocha lentement la tête, les bras ballant le long du corps. Satan serra le poing de rage et, hélas, d'impuissance. Il vengerait ses enfants ! Un grognement furieux s'échappa de sa gorge. Le jeune démon releva soudainement la tête, fixant ses yeux légèrement anxieux dans ceux, rouges rubis, de son père. Puis il détourna le regard et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il hésitait. Satan fronça les sourcils puis d'un geste agacé, demanda à Harry de poursuivre.

\- Juste… commença le jeune démon en se mordillant les lèvres d'inconfort. Je… J'ai accompli ma mission. Nous… nous n'avons plus besoin de Severus Rogue. Il est inutile. Je veux dire… Ce serait inutile d'envoyer d'autre démons pour ce simple mortel…

Satan ne manqua pas le fait que la voix de Harry se brisa sur ses derniers mots. Quoi qu'ait fait ce Severus Rogue à son fils il allait payer ! Il demanderait à son intendant la meilleure manière de contourner les lois ancestrales.

\- C'est bon Harry, tu peux retourner chez toi.

\- Merci Père. Bonne journée.

'Chez moi ?' se demanda Harry, désoeuvré. 'Je n'ai plus de chez moi, ce n'est plus chez moi ici…'. Non, son chez-lui était avec Severus, pas aux Enfer. Le jeune démon étendit ses ailes et quitta le palais royal pour se diriger vers le lotissement qu'il partageait avec deux de ses sœurs et un de ses frères.

Harry atterrit devant la porte et entra sans frapper. Il jeta un œil morne à son frère en train de torturer une jeune femme, enfin torturer… Sa seconde sœur sirotait un cocktail dans un transat sur le perron, mais Sélène n'était pas là. Sûrement à l'étage encore en train de pleurer. Harry eut soudainement envie de pleurer, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement pour la même raison, si ce n'était que cela concernait la même personne. Severus.

Harry se précipita dans sa chambre, ne prenant pas garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'en fichait après tout. Il claqua la porte et s'adossa contre le bois. Il glissa silencieusement jusqu'au sol et fixa le plafond d'un regard vide. Severus lui manquait déjà. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à partir, contemplant l'homme, paisible dans son sommeil. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop fait souffrir Severus, même si une partie égoïste de lui souhaitait qu'il lui manquât tout de même un peu.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il un démon ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre avec Severus ? Pourquoi devait-il suivre des lois injustes ?

Harry entendit vaguement des coups à sa porte, mais il resta silencieux. Il voulait être seul. De toute façon, qui pourrait le comprendre ? Quel démon était assez stupide pour tomber amoureux d'un humain, pensa-t-il avec ironie. 'Et ben moi, bravo Harry vraiment.'

Harry laissa sa tête tomber entre ses genoux et les larmes couler. Il s'en voulait tant… Mais s'il voulait protéger Severus, il ne devait plus jamais le revoir. Le jeune démon ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, mais un sanglot passa, suivit rapidement par d'autres. Bientôt, il pleurait pour de bon, s'étranglant avec ses larmes, la poitrine douloureusement compressée. Il s'effondra sur le sol de sa chambre, la tête toujours entre les genoux. Les bruits au dehors avaient cessés.

.oO0Oo.

 **N** **da** **:** Je rappelle que conformément à la charte de il est interdit de tuer l'auteur, même par ordinateur interposés. Et puis sinon vous auriez pas la suite, na !


	4. Chapter 4

_**NdA** **:**_ Et voilà le chap 4 ! Chapitre haut en explications et révélations, ça bouge chez les démons ! En attendant je me répète : OS en **5 PARTIES** updatée **tous les jours**. Désolée si c'est un peu tard, je reviens d'un entraînement de judo et je suis LE-SSI-VÉE… Go to the douche !

 _ **Discleamer** **:** _Bah, comme d'hab… snif !

 _ **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previously** **:** _Harry dévoile à Severus qu'il est un démon ! Malheureusement, ayant outrepassé trois lois ancestrales, il s'attend à ce que les démons débarquent pour l'arrêter. Le coeur déchiré, le jeune démon décide d'abandonner Severus pour le préserver de la vengeance des autres démons…

 _ **Signé Pakalos**_

.oO0Oo.

 **Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry**

Satan jeta avec rage un énième parchemin griffonné l'autre bout de la salle. Toutes ses tentatives pour contourner les lois ancestrales se révélaient infructueuses ! Car il n'était jamais très simple pour le démon suprême de quitter les Enfers, surtout si c'était pour se venger d'un humain. Satan jeta un regard exaspéré à son intendant, assis deux sièges plus loin, qui faisait distraitement tourner son stylo dans sa main, renversé nonchalamment dans sa chaise.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser une plume plutôt que cette… chose ? demanda Satan d'un ton hargneux.

Son intendant haussa les épaules.

\- Cette chose, comme tu dis, est bien plus pratique que ces plumes impossibles à manier.

\- Aucun raffinement, grogna Satan.

Son intendant était le seul que le démon suprême autorisait à lui parler ainsi, sans quoi son interlocuteur se serait rapidement retrouvé à l'état d'un petit tas de cendre.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit l'intendant, je crois avoir trouvé une solution.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu ne dois tout simplement pas avoir l'intention de le tuer.

\- Impossible, où serait l'intérêt ?

\- C'est la seule solution envisageable.

\- Peut-être mais je n'aurait plus de raison de me rendre dans la monde des humain. Et puis comment faire avec le vieux barbu qui nous surveille ?

\- Il a bien envoyé son fils unique il y a bientôt deux millénaires, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait te reprocher.

Satan parut réfléchir, se frottant le menton d'une main.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment me venger de ce mortel, Severus Rogue.

Dans un 'pouf !', un petit diablotin flottant apparu alors à un mètre des deux démons.

\- Une de vos filles aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, Seigneur, fit-il de sa petite voix nasillarde.

\- Fait la entrer, répondit Satan en se levant.

Il s'assit sur son trône et fit disparaître la table et les chaises. Son Intendant protesta quelque peu lorsque que la chaise sur laquelle il était assit s'évapora en une fumée grise et qu'il tomba au sol. Satan eut un sourire moqueur en le voyant se frotter le derrière en grommelant.

Les doubles portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent et une magnifique démonne aux longs cheveux blond entra d'un air fier.

\- Père, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Lucy, répondit Satan. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

La démonne leva ses cils ombragés vers son père. Elle était vraiment belle, il s'agissait sans conteste d'une des plus belles démonnes, et l'une des plus efficaces et des plus redoutables. Bien qu'elle eut souhaité prendre un peu de repos avec l'échec de sa mission concernant Severus Rogue.

\- De Harry, Père, répondit-elle.

Satan fronça les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il dépérit de jours en jours. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il est rentré du monde des humains et je ne voit toujours aucune amélioration.

Satan serra le poing.

\- Encore à cause de ce Severus Rogue, grogna-t-il avec hargne.

Lucy hocha la tête.

\- Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

Satan regarda sa fille, elle avait l'air pensive. D'un mouvement du menton, il l'invita à exposer sa pensée.

\- Comme vous le savez, il dit avoir accomplit sa mission. Mais il n'a absolument pas le comportement d'un démon ayant réussit à séduire un homme plutôt… récalcitrant, dit-elle avec une grimace. Il ne prend même plus part aux séances de tortures ! Pourtant, même si elles l'ennuyaient au bout d'un moment, il y prenait plaisir comme tout démon !

Lucy soupira.

\- Depuis son retour, il erre comme une âme en peine, il ne fait plus rien, il passe ses journées dans son lit à fixer le vide, les seules fois où il se décide à bouger c'est pour se trainer dans le canapé et s'y affaler en regardant la… télévision.

Elle ajouta sur un ton d'excuse :

\- C'est Jasper qui l'a ramené de son dernier voyage, c'est une boîte que les humains utilisent fréquemment.

Satan jeta un coup d'oeil à son Intendant et remarqua qu'il était en train de noter quelque chose. Sûrement se renseigner sur ces « télévisions ». Il se retourna vers sa fille.

\- Je vois. Je ne peux rien faire, même s'il s'agit de mon fils, il s'en remettra comme tous ceux avant lui. L'important est de se concentrer sur cet humain et le punir sévèrement pour ce qu'il a osé faire !

Lucy secoua la tête, bien qu'un éclat de joie malsaine ait fait son apparition à l'évocation d'une punition.

\- Peut-être, mais comme je vous le disais, il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Et bien, voyez-vous Père, tous les démons qui avaient été précédemment chargé de ce Severus Rogue sont revenus ébranlés, déstabilisés, blessés dans leur nature de démon tentateur, moi même je n'ai pas échappé à la règle. Et chacun s'en est plus ou moins remit rapidement.

Satan soupira.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça, tu ne m'apprend rien…

\- En effet, mais Harry n'est pas du tout dans cet état d'esprit.

Satan haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec son fils ?

\- Harry, poursuivit Lucy, est dans un état apathique. Et bien que je l'ai entendu pleuré dans sa chambre le jour où il est rentré, il ne l'a plus fait une seule fois. Il se contente de ne rien faire. Il ne semble réagir à rien, rien ne le touche. Même lorsque que l'on évoque Severus Rogue, il ne dit rien, ne fait rien. Comme s'il s'était détaché de tout ça, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Et puis…

\- Oui ? fit Satan légèrement énervé.

\- Et bien, quelques fois, lorsque Severus Rogue vient dans la conversation, principalement pour aider Sélène à s'en remettre, j'ai cru apercevoir une expression sur son visage et une petite lueur dans ses yeux, mais elle disparaissait rapidement et de toute façon il montait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Lucy, dit Satan d'une voix basse et menaçante alors que sa fille s'était de nouveau interrompue, pensive. Soit tu me dis immédiatement ce qui se passe, soit tu vas comprendre qu'on ne dérange le démon suprême inutilement…

Le teint laiteux de Lucy pâlit quelque peu mais elle reprit :

\- En fait, au lieu d'être déstabilisé, Harry semble excessivement… malheureux et en proie à une douleur interne… Mais pas de celle causée par la fierté d'un démon tentateur… Ça a l'air d'être autre chose.

Satan se tourna vivement vers son Intendant qui avait un visage impassible mais néanmoins soucieux.

\- Seigneur ? dit l'Intendant. Je pense avoir une hypothèse…

Le dos droit, Satan crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son trône, il fit un signe de tête à son intendant, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

\- Je crois tout simplement qu'Harry est… tombé amoureux…

\- Cet infâme bâtard d'humain ! s'écria Satan.

Lucy, elle était restée silencieuse et regardait son père avec inquiétude. Des vapeurs démoniaques s'échappaient du corps du démon suprême, qui tremblait de fureur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers. En aucun cas Lucy n'aurait voulu être à la place de Severus Rogue à ce moment-là.

\- Seigneur, intervint l'Intendant d'un ton neutre. Calmez-vous ou vous allez encore réduire la salle du trône en cendre.

Satan sembla se calmer et soupira en se tenant l'arrête du nez.

\- Bien. Lucy, tu peux disposer. Merci pour ces… informations.

La démonne jeta un coup d'oeil légèrement alarmé à l'Intendant qui la rassura d'un geste. Elle partait à reculons en s'inclinant respectueusement, lorsqu'elle releva soudainement la tête.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose, Père…

\- Oui, Lucy ?

\- Cela concerne Severus Rogue… Je pense que cela pourrait être utile…

Elle grimaça. Aucun démon n'avait encore admit cela, et il donc extrêmement difficile d'en parler à Satan lui-même. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

\- La raison pour laquelle aucun démon n'a jamais réussit à séduire cet homme, est que… il s'agit d'un pur dominateur… Bonne fin de journée, Père.

Et elle quitta la pièce, Satan fixant, hébété, un point invisible devant lui. Il blanchit soudain, comprenant les implications de ce qu'avait dit sa fille. Si Harry avait réussit sa mission… Raide, il se tourna vers son Intendant qui avait pâlit aussi. Il demanda d'un voix banche :

\- As-tu regardé s'il y avait eu des infractions aux lois ancestrales ?…

L'Intendant fit apparaître un vieux livre corné. Tremblant, il feuilleta les pages avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle. Il ravala sa salive.

\- Trois… souffla-t-il.

\- De qui ? Demanda Satan inutilement.

\- Toutes de Harry.

Satan se releva de son trône, envoyant le siège avec fracas contre le mur. Il écumait littéralement de rage, ne retenant plus cette fois ses vapeurs démoniaques qui corrodaient à présent les tapisseries de la pièce.

\- Cette fois je vais le tuer cet infâme humain de malheur ! Son agonie sera tellement longue qu'il me suppliera de l'achever ! Je vais l'éviscérer ! Lui arracher les membres un à uns ! Lui crever les yeux !

L'intendant ne dit rien, accablé par cette nouvelle, et sachant pertinemment qu'il était impossible de raisonner le démon suprême lorsqu'il était dans cet état-là. Il se contenta de dresser un bouclier autour de lui avant que la salle n'explose dans une gerbe de flammes noires.

.oO0Oo.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que Harry avait disparu. Severus, déjà peu loquace, s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui même. Le lendemain du « départ » d'Harry, il était allé voir le directeur, mais le vieux barbu n'avait fait que secouer la tête d'impuissance, ignorant où avait disparu l'étudiant. La Gazette du sorcier s'en était d'ailleurs donné à coeur joie, proclamant que Dumbledore était un vieil imbécile qui laissait ses élèves disparaître au sein de sa propre école.

Severus passait donc ses jours à faire des recherches sur le peu qu'il savait. Principalement sur les démons. Il en avait déduit que si cette race était quasi inexistante, c'était qu'il devaient probablement se cacher. Dans une dimension parallèle surement. Ou alors ils étaient effectivement très peu nombreux.

Cependant Severus avait des doutes sur ce dernier point, si s'avérait qu'il avait effectivement raison concernant les divers étudiants et professeurs qui l'avaient « dragué », pour ne pas dire agressé, les démons étaient bien plus qu'on ne le supposait. Cela expliquerait d'ailleurs la ressemblance qu'il leur avait tous trouvés, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à mettre la main dessus.

Lorsqu'il avait fait cette constatation, Severus s'était sentit blessé. Pourquoi les démons s'étaient-ils acharnés sur lui ? Etait-il une sorte de pari ? Et maintenant qu'Harry avait en quelque sorte réussit, il l'abandonnait ? Severus avait senti son coeur se serrer, voilà ce que l'on gagnait à s'attacher aux gens ! Mais Harry avait l'air sincère pourtant, et il avait laissé un mot pour s'excuser. Certes « pardon » était un peu court, mais peut-être Harry n'était pas partit de son plein gré ? Severus se refusait à penser qu'il s'était seulement amusé avec lui pour repartir ensuite.

Depuis donc deux mois, Severus s'était plongé à corps perdu dans les recherches et les voyages, hélas tous plus infructueux les uns que les autres. Allant jusqu'à délasser ses cours et ses élèves, ses derniers ne s'en plaignant pas pour autant, de plus qu'il était passé d'irascible à constamment sur les nerfs et en devenait invivable et de plus en plus mordant.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que Severus vit la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparaître dans sa cheminée.

\- Severus ? fit le directeur.

\- Oui Albus, soupira l'homme en levant le nez de son livre.

\- J'aimerais que vous veniez dans mon bureau, nous devons discuter de certaines choses…

Ça y était, il allait se faire renvoyer, pensa Severus défaitiste. 'Chose positive, je ne vais plus être obligé de faire face à des imbéciles incompétents qui ne comprennent rien à l'art subtil des potions !'

\- J'arrive Albus, répondit Severus en se levant de son bureau où étaient étalés divers parchemins.

\- Bien, il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous voir, ajouta Albus avant de disparaître.

Severus fronça les sourcils, un petit éclat d'espoir prenant place dans son coeur, désespérément vide depuis depuis deux mois. Se pourrait-il que… Harry ? Non impossible. Refusant de se faire de faux-espoirs, Severus jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

\- Bureau du directeur, marmonna-t-il, avant de faire un pas dans l'âtre.

Severus eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce, qu'il fut plaqué au mur par une force surhumaine, une main griffue encerclant sa gorge.

\- Tu as corrompu mon fils, sale bâtard ! déclara une voix hargneuse.

\- Allons, allons, tempéra la voix du directeur. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

Severus porta deux mains à sa gorge, tentant, en vain, de se libérer de la poigne de fer. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et peinait à voir son assaillant.

\- Alors on fait moins le malin hein, immonde humain ? répéta l'agresseur en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de Severus.

Dans un effort désespéré de respirer, Severus porta une main sur le bras de l'autre mais celui-ci eut un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain et le plaqua contre le mur en le soulevant de terre. Severus gémit de douleur et hoqueta, sa vision commençant à s'obscurcir.

\- Seigneur, intervint un homme habillé de noir. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas le droit de le tuer.

Son agresseur ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, puis relâcha Severus de mauvaise grâce.

Severus s'écroula à terre, tentant de reprendre son souffle, toussant et crachant.

\- Pff, les humains sont vraiment pathétiques ! grogna une voix grave que Severus reconnu comme étant celle de son agresseur. Et dire qu'Harry s'est entiché de ce déchet !

Severus releva subitement la tête. Harry ? Il resta alors bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Albus Dumbledore se tenait derrière son bureau une expression amusée sur le visage, et faisait face à deux… démons ? Mais ces derniers étaient très différents de Harry.

L'un était habillé uniquement de noir, et était affalé dans un siège l'air ennuyé. Le seul fait qui différait d'un humain était ses cornes noires. Quant à l'autre, il détonnait bien plus. Il était bien plus grand que les autres et sa peau était cuivrée, tirant sur le rouge, étrange. Ses cornes étaient bien plus longue que celles de l'autre et étaient rouges vif. Deux grandes ailes étaient déployées dans son dos, d'un noir profond. Il portait une tenue assez élaborée et royale, et… des lunettes de soleil.

\- Cette pièce se retrouverait en cendre sinon, intervint le démon noir, explicitant sa pensée.

Abus se tourna vers Severus qui restait interloqué.

\- Severus, mon ami, prenez donc un siège à côté de nos charmants invités.

'Charmants invités ?' se dit Severus en considérant les nouveaux venus d'un œil méfiant. Mais il s'assit néanmoins, bien que sur le siège le plus éloigné. Il savait être prudent lorsque la situation s'imposait.

\- Ne vous trompez pas, dit le démon noir avec flegme. La distance n'y changera rien. Nous pouvons vous tuer d'un claquement de doigt. Ce que nous ne ferons pas évidement, ajouta-t-il sur un ton d'avertissement lorsque l'autre fit un pas vers Severus.

Le démon rouge soupira et s'assit dans un siège avec réticence. Décidé à éclairer un certain point qui l'avait interpelé, Severus s'adressa aux démons :

\- Vous aviez parlé d'Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le démon rouge grogna méchamment mais ne répondit pas. Le démon noir soupira d'ennui puis se tourna vers Severus.

\- En effet, mais chaque chose en son temps. Voici Satan le démon suprême, dit-il en désignant le démon rouge d'un geste. Je ne suis que son humble intendant.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Satan ? Le démon suprême ? Si ce qu'il avait lu était juste alors il était extrêmement puissant et considéré comme le père de tous les démons, mais que faisait-il ici ?

\- Connaissez-vous les démons ? embraya l'Intendant.

Severus hocha le tête.

\- J'ai fait des recherches à ce sujet.

\- Humpf, pas étonnant vu que Harry vous _les_ a montrés, cingla Satan en fusillant Severus du regard.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Nous parlons des attributs qui font de lui un démon, Monsieur Rogue, explicita l'Intendant.

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore qui se tenait silencieux depuis le début de l'entrevue, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. L'intendant continua :

\- Or il est hautement anormal que Harry vous les ait dévoilés, cela est interdit par nos lois.

Severus eut un ricanement pour cacher son embarra, il répliqua d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi exposez-vous vos ailes et vos cornes ?

L'intendant lui envoya un regard dangereux.

\- Faites attention Monsieur Rogue, vous n'êtes absolument pas en position de faire preuve de zèle, vous avez mit un des nôtres dans une position compromettante et soyez assuré que s'il n'y avait pas des lois nous interdisant de tuer de nos propres mains un humain, nous nous vengerions sur le champs.

\- Mais pour répondre à ta question humain, reprit Satan d'une voix mielleuse, nous ne pouvons les cacher car nous sommes, comment dire… _trop puissants_ pour les cacher aux yeux de simples mortels comme vous.

Severus ne répondit pas et conserva un visage impassible, attendant que les démon reprennent la parole. Ils avaient des nouvelles d'Harry, il était sûr !

\- Un thé, messieurs ? demanda soudain Dumbledore.

Severus regarda son directeur avec incrédulité. Il y avait deux démons, espèce quasi légendaire, dans son bureau et lui il proposait du thé le plus naturellement du monde ? Mais on était en plein rêve surréaliste ! Satan devait penser la même chose vu l'air septique qu'il arborait, l'Intendant quant à lui demanda simplement à lui mettre deux sucres dans sa tasse. Le démon suprême lui jeta un regard désapprobateur alors qu'il sirotait son thé.

\- Bien, reprit l'Intendant en reposant sa tasse. La raison de notre venue est simple…

\- Vous devez mourir, dit Satan en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est une des possibilité, répondit l'Intendant avec un geste évasif de la main. Mais autant tout reprendre par le début. Bien, vous admettez déjà l'existence des démons. Sachez, Monsieur Rogue, que notre monde est régit par certaines lois que l'on ne peut outrepasser sans en subir les conséquences, sauf rares cas particuliers.

Intérieurement, les rouages du cerveau de Severus tournaient à plein régime. Harry avait apparemment désobéit à l'une des lois, cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait être puni ? Serait-il interdit de le voir à jamais ? Allait-il être… tué ?

\- L'une des lois, poursuivit l'Intendant, vous la connaissez déjà, il est interdit de dévoiler nos attributs démoniaques aux humains, exceptés quelques démons puissants. La seconde est qu'un démon ne doit _jamais_ se laisser soumettre.

Severus pâlit. Merde. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant vu les éclat meurtriers qu'il percevait à travers les lunettes de Satan. Et Dumbledore qui conservait son éternel sourire malicieux ! Satan intervint l'air désinvolte et un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

\- J'avais chargé Harry de la mission de vous séduire, ce que font tous les démons tentateurs, après plusieurs échecs de la part de ses frères et sœurs.

La mine de Severus s'assombrit. Alors c'était cela, il était bel et bien qu'un défi, une mission parmi tant d'autres, que Harry avait dû exécuter. Il avait d'ailleurs sûrement fait fît d'une loi pour arriver à son but ! Severus sentit son coeur se serrer de tristesse et de trahison. Pourquoi avait-il dû s'attacher à un stupide démon !

\- Cependant, déclara sombrement l'Intendant. Harry a outrepassé trois lois ancestrales.

\- Trois ?! s'étouffa Severus.

Mais à quoi avait pensé cet imbécile ! Et voilà qu'il s'inquiétait de nouveau pour lui !

\- Oui et à cause de toi stupide humain ! gronda Satan.

\- En effet, acquiesça l'Intendant en fixant Severus de ses yeux noirs. La dernière loi stipulant qu'un démon ne doit en aucun cas s'attacher à un humain. Or nous avons tout le loisir de penser qu'Harry est… tombé amoureux de vous.

Satan émit un grognement mécontent et planta ses griffes dans les accoudoirs de son sièges, apparement déçu que ce ne soit pas la gorge de Severus. Ce dernier était abasourdit. Harry était amoureux de lui ? Cela dit, il le savait déjà, car durant leur dernière nuit le jeune démon le lui avait dit. Même si ça n'était pas véritablement intentionnel.

\- Et donc ? demanda Severus légèrement anxieux. Qu'allez-vous faire à Harry ?

\- En temps normal, il aurait été condamné à errer sans fin dans la partie la plus sombre des Enfers, mais…

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute maudit humain ! vociféra Satan en se levant brutalement de son siège. Si tu ne l'avais pas obligé à faire ce qu'il a fait, il ne serait pas si… absent et malheureux comme les pierres !

Severus renifla.

\- Je ne l'ai obligé à rien, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi. Enfin, c'est plutôt vous qui l'avez pousés dans mes bras.

Satan se tourna vers son Intendant.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas le tuer ?

\- Hélas, répondit l'Intendant en levant les yeux au ciel.

Satan se rassit, croisant les bras avec fureur.

\- Un thé ? proposa Dumbledore.

\- Volontiers, dit l'Intendant en tendant sa tasse. Je disais donc, nous aurions dû le condamner à l'errance éternelle, mais nous avons réussi à faire exception.

'Ouf' se dit Severus soulagé, même s'il n'en montra rien.

\- En effet, continua l'Intendant en prenant une gorgée de thé. Une très ancienne loi, que j'ai trouvé par hasard, stipule qu'un démon peut rester avec un humain, dans le seul cas où il décide d'en faire son compagnon. Dans ce cas deux choix s'offrent à lui : où bien il tue l'humain en question pour qu'il le rejoigne en Enfers, dans ce cas l'humain ne devient alors qu'une espèce de fantôme, surtout s'il n'était pas destiné à aller en Enfers ou alors le démon lui-même se débarrasse de sa nature démoniaque et s'abaisse à la condition un simple mortel dénué de tout pouvoir.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

\- Avant toute choses, coupa Satan en fixant Severus droit dans les yeux. Je veux être certain que tu tiens à mon fils, que Harry n'est pas qu'une « passade » pour toi, misérable humain. Dans le cas contraire, ajouta-t-il joyeusement, je me ferais un plaisir de t'éliminer, les lois ancestrales pourront aller se faire mettre.

\- Majesté ! protesta l'Intendant.

\- Quoi ?

Severus ne savait que dire. Devait-il admettre ses sentiments ? Car oui, il tenait au jeune démon, plus que cela même, mais était-il prêt pour ça ? Severus n'avait jamais aimé personne dans sa vie, si ce n'était cet espèce de vieux glucosé du citron qui se prenait pour son père, mais il devait bien admettre que le sentiment qui répandait une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à Harry était bel et bien le témoin d'un attachement profond. Etait-ce cela l'amour ? Severus ne voulait pas voir la tristesse sur ce visage, comme il l'avait vu ce dernier soir, il voulait le réconforter, sécher ces larmes, et plus que tout revoir ce sourire espiègle et coquin qu'il adorait lorsqu'il lui répondait effrontément.

Severus retourna son attention sur Satan qui le fixait toujours l'air impatient et l'Intendant et Dumbledore qui s'étaient lancé sur une discussion à propos des bienfaits de la camomille. Le masque d'impassibilité de Severus se fissura un instant, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Finalement, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment :

\- Je ne veux tout simplement pas que Harry se sacrifie pour moi, je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

C'était loin d'une déclaration d'amour, mais étrangement cela sembla contenter Satan puisque le démon suprême eut une moue déçue et se cala de nouveau dans son siège.

\- Je ne pourrais donc pas te tuer… soupira-t-il.

\- Bien, dit l'Intendant en se levant. Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Discuter avec vous était agréable, Monsieur Dumbledore, les humains ne sont peut-être pas tous des imbéciles.

\- Je suis enchanté de cette constatation mon cher, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire.

\- Attendez ! Intervint Severus alors que les démons se levaient. Que va-t-il se passer pour Harry ?

\- Et bien nous vous l'avons dit, fit l'Intendant l'air étonné. Harry avait deux choix, la décision lui appartient.

\- Je refuse qu'il se sacrifie ! dit Severus en serrant les poings.

\- Mais ma décision était déjà prise, fit soudain une voix derrière lui. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas ce que tu attendais.

Severus se figea, n'osant pas se retourner. Cette voix… C'était… Avec lenteur, ne voulant pas briser le peu d'espoir qu'il avait, Severus se retourna. Dans un coin du bureau se tenait Harry, aussi inchangé et beau qu'il y avait deux mois, quoiqu'un peu plus pâle.

\- Harry ! s'écria Severus en oubliant toute retenue.

Il se précipita vers le jeune démon et l'entoura possessivement de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry, respirant son odeur, se persuadant qu'il était bel et bien là, dans ses bras.

\- Oh, Harry… fit Severus presque inaudiblement.

Harry, tout d'abord interloqué par le comportement de l'homme, se laissa aller à l'étreinte, et s'appuya sur le torse chaud qui lui avait tant manqué. Presque timidement, il entoura à son tour ses bras autour de Severus, murmurant :

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé, je… je devais partir… Mais je suis là maintenant, je ne partirais plus.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, grogna Severus en resserrant ses bras comme pour l'empêcher de faire un mouvement qui l'éloignerait de lui.

Harry grimaça alors que les bras puissant de Severus se refermaient sur son dos. L'homme s'en aperçu et s'écarta légèrement.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est… Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune démon en serrant les dents.

Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Severus prit Harry par les épaules pour le regardait en face et il vit alors que ses mains laissaient des traînées de sang sur le tee-shirt du jeune démon provenant de son dos.

\- Mais tu es blessé ! s'exclama Severus.

\- C'est pas grave, répliqua Harry en asseyant d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de Severus. Une… une conséquence…

Il s'effondra dans les bras de Severus, sifflant de douleur. L'homme remarqua alors que son dos était imbibé de sang. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se tourna vers les deux autres démons qui étaient resté immobiles. Satan avait une expression triste et résignée, assez étrange sur le visage du démon suprême.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, dit hargneusement Severus.

L'Intendant soupira.

\- Visiblement Harry a préféré abandonner sa nature démoniaque, mais cela ne se fait pas sans conséquences… physiques.

Severus se tourna vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Te tuer pour n'avoir qu'un pâle reflet de toi n'était pas une option, alors…

\- Imbécile, coupa Severus. Viens je vais te soigner.

\- Mais…

\- Inutile de discuter ! Si tu n'es pas capable de marcher, je te porterais, et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire l'idiot !

N'accordant plus un regard aux autres occupants de la pièce, il se saisit de Harry et le hissa dans ses bras malgré les faibles protestations de ce dernier. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et alors qu'il allait sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers les démons, l'air déterminé :

\- Soyez assurés que je m'occuperais de lui mieux que vous ne l'avez jamais fait.

Et il tourna les talons.

\- Hum… fit l'Intendant pensif. Il faut avouer que ce Severus Rogue a du répondant, pas mal pour un humain…

\- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'exclama Satan.

\- Allons, allons, tempéra Dumbledore. Calmons nous les enfants, du thé ? Celui au citron est excellent pour les nerfs.

\- Dites, demanda Satan, vous n'auriez pas un lien de parenté avec l'autre vieux barbu ? Vous êtes tout aussi exaspérant…

.oO0Oo.

 **N** **da** **:** Voilà ! Ils sont re-là ! Pas trop triste pour notre Ryry ? Pas trop gnangnan non plus ?


	5. Chapter 5

_**NdA** **:**_ Dernier chapitre… Snif… Beaucoup plus court que les précédents, mais je le rappelle : à la base c'était sensé être un OS, donc je l'ai coupé au mieux… Sinon, pour répondre à ceux qui ont émit cette hypothèse, Severus ne rejoint pas Harry aux Enfers, tout simplement parce qu'étant humain, il ne pourra y être qu'un fantôme, autant dire que pour la partie « chaude » ça n'allait pas être facile !

 _ **Discleamer** **:** _Suite à des complications, il s'avère que Harry et Severus ne m'appartiennent pas… Pas d'inquétudes, je vais contacter la maison d'édition XD

 _ **Résumé/Dans les épisodes précédents/Previously** **:** _Satan et l'Intendant ont trouvé une solution pour que Harry arrête sa dépression. Revoir Severus. Deux solution s'imposent, où Harry tue Severus, ou bien Harry renonce à sa nature de démon… C'est la dernière qu'Harry prend et débarque dans le bureau de Dumbledore où se trouve Severus. Mais l'abandon de sa nature a des répercussions…

 _ **Signé Pakalos**_

.oO0Oo.

 **Il était une fois un petit démon dénommé Harry**

 _Harry s'effondra dans les bras de Severus, sifflant de douleur. L'homme remarqua alors que son dos était imbibé de sang. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se tourna vers les deux autres démons qui étaient restés immobiles. Satan avait une expression triste et résignée, assez étrange sur le visage du démon suprême._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, dit hargneusement Severus._

 _L'Intendant soupira._

 _\- Visiblement Harry a préféré abandonner sa nature démoniaque, mais cela ne se fait pas sans conséquences… physiques._

 _Severus se tourna vers Harry._

 _\- Pourquoi…_

 _\- Te tuer pour n'avoir qu'un pâle reflet de toi n'était pas une option, alors…_

 _\- Imbécile, coupa Severus. Viens je vais te soigner._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Inutile de discuter ! Si tu n'es pas capable de marcher, je te porterais, et tu n'as pas intérêt à faire l'idiot !_

 _N'accordant plus un regard aux autres occupants de la pièce, il se saisit de Harry et le hissa dans ses bras malgré les faibles protestations de ce dernier. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau et alors qu'il allait sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers les démons, l'air déterminé :_

 _\- Soyez assurés que je m'occuperais de lui mieux que vous ne l'avez jamais fait._

 _Et il tourna les talons._

.oO0Oo.

Severus déposa son fardeau avec précautions sur le lit.

\- Enlève ton tee-shirt, j'arrive, dit-il à Harry en quittant la pièce.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, avec une bassine, un linge et deux fioles à la main, l'une de lotion cautérisante et une autre cicatrisante, et se figea sur le pas de la chambre. Harry était étendu sur le côté, face à la porte, une expression mutine et enjôleuse sur le visage. Et il était nu bien sûr.

\- J'avais dit ton tee-shirt, fit Severus en détaillant le jeune démon du regard.

\- Ah bon ? répondit Harry innocemment. Pourtant j'ai cru entendre : «Enlève tous tes vêtements, le temps que j'aille chercher du lubrifiant »…

\- Il y a une différence entre ce que je dis et ce que tu veux entendre, répliqua Severus.

\- Pff, rabat-joie, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus s'approcha du lit, se délestant de sa robe de travail.

\- Mais si tu as assez d'énergie pour faire preuve d'humour c'est que tu n'est pas suffisamment blessé. Maintenant mets toi sur le ventre que je regarde.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que Severus voit son dos. C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça.

\- Et dépêche-toi. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit avec ton sang que tu taches les draps.

Harry eut un petit rire mais capitula face au regard noir et intransigeant que lui envoya Severus et s'allongea sur le ventre, la tête résolument tournée du côté opposé.

Severus hoqueta discrètement. Harry avait deux énormes plaies suintantes et rosâtres au niveau des omoplates, d'où s'écoulaient du sang et un étrange liquide noir, la chair paraissant brûlée sur les contours. Comment Harry arrivait-il à ne pas souffrir plus que ça ? Cela semblait être une torture permanente. Il y avait la même blessure en bas du dos, en plus petit, là où aurait dû être… Severus sentit la colère s'emparer de lui.

\- Harry, d'où viennent ces blessures, demanda-t-il durement.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, bien qu'il ne soit pas face au visage de Severus à cet instant. Mais il savait parfaitement l'horreur qu'il y lirait quand il lui dirait.

\- Lorsqu'un démon renie sa nature, il faut accomplir un rituel… Au court ce ce rituel, le démon doit renoncer à ce qui fait de lui un démon, ses attributs lui sont… enlevés.

Inutile de lui dire qu'en réalité, il était prisonnier au milieu d'un cercle runique, incapable de faire un mouvement, retenu par des chaînes le suspendant en l'air, et qu'on lui brûlait les ailes et la queue avant de les lui arracher pour de nouveau lui brûler la peau à vif. Et encore, ce n'était rien face à la souffrance interne provoquée par le rejet de son essence démoniaque contenue dans son sang. Harry avait eut l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur, l'essence battant contre les parois de ses veines, les gonflant jusqu'à l'éclatement. Harry se souvint avoir hurlé de douleur, supplié ses frères et sœurs de le délivrer alors qu'il brûlait littéralement, et que son essence, d'un noir d'encre, se diluait avec ses larmes, sortant par toutes les pores de sa peau. Quand ça avait été fini, Harry s'était écroulé, se sentant vide, cherchant le regard de ses frères et sœurs. Mais il n'y avait vu que du dégoût, seule Lucy l'avait aidé à se relever, certes un peu rudement, mais elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tenté de le consoler, bien que mal-à-l'aise à cause de son nouveau statut. Elle lui avait tenu brièvement la main d'un geste tendre avant qu'il ne se fasse chasser des Enfers.

Revenant au présent, Harry sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid se poser sur ses chairs à vif.

\- Chut, le calma Severus d'une voix apaisante. Je nettoie juste tes plaies, avant de mettre le baume.

Avec douceur et précaution, Severus passa le linge humide sur les blessures, enlevant le sang séché et celui qui coulait, ainsi que cette substance noire qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir Peut-être était-ce utile pour certaines potions ? Non, se secoua-t-il, Harry n'était pas un ingrédient de potion. Il regarda avec douceur le jeune démon, plus si démon que ça, allongé à ses côtés. Tendrement, il passa une de ses mains dans les mèches ébènes indisciplinées.

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Harry contre le matelas.

\- Je me disais que le peigne avait dû perdre nombre de batailles avec toi, répliqua Severus en retirant sa main comme prit sur le fait.

\- C'est vrai, rit Harry. Mais continue, j'aime bien…

Severus soupira puis dit finalement :

\- Plus tard, pour l'instant on doit désinfecter ça.

Il ouvrit la première fiole qu'il avait amené et en mit sur un coton avant de l'appliquer sur les blessures de Harry.

\- Aïe, ça pique ! se plaignit celui-ci.

\- Tout à fait normal, répliqua Severus d'un ton sans appel.

\- Mais ça pique !

\- Tu te répètes.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Severus s'empara de la deuxième fiole et s'en versa dans la main, puis en déposa avec douceur sur les plaies.

\- C'est froid !

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ! C'est un baume cicatrisant de ma propre composition, si c'est froid, c'est parce que c'est anti-inflammatoire.

\- Si c'est toi qui l'a fait alors… murmura Harry dans un sourire.

Le jeune… nouvellement homme essaya alors de se détendre le produit calmant la sensation de brûlure permanente. Fermant les yeux, Harry apprécia les mains douces de Severus qui se déplaçaient avec légèreté sur son dos.

\- Hum… fit-il. T'es vraiment doué de tes mains Sev…

\- Peut-être voudriez-vous un massage, Potter ? ricana Severus.

Harry tourna la tête vers Severus, toute douleur oubliée. Il se releva sur les coudes et se lécha les lèvres d'une manière suggestive.

\- Hum… peut-être quelque chose de plus intéressant, non ?

\- Espèce d'idiot, le rabroua Severus en le rallongeant. Tu n'es absolument pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Humf, grommela Harry mécontent. Au fait, il faudra que tu arrête de m'appeler Potter, ce n'était qu'un nom d'emprunt.

\- Ah, fit Severus. Et quel est ton nom alors ?

Le jeune homme mit un temps pour répondre, la tête enfoncé entre les draps.

\- Harry, dit-il finalement. Juste Harry.

'Un démon renié n'a pas de nom' pensa-t-il tristement. Severus eut alors un sourire calculateur, que Harry ne vit pas.

\- Hum… Tu n'as pas de nom, quelle aubaine…

Harry tourna un regard interrogatif vers Severus qui avait prit un air pensif et faussement innocent.

\- C'est vrai que Harry Rogue serait pas mal…

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds puis sourit malicieusement.

\- Serait-ce une proposition, Monsieur Rogue ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peut-être…

\- C'est vrai que Harry Rogue ça sonne bien, dit-il avec un rire.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais n'arriva pas à réprimer son sourire. Il souriait vraiment trop lorsque Harry était à ses côtés, pas bon pour son image de professeur acariâtre ça…

\- Allez, arrête tes idioties et dors, tu dois te reposer.

Severus se leva mais fut stoppé par une main saisissant son bras.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'avais pas l'intention de partir ? demanda Harry soucieusement.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Comme s'il allait le laisser seul maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés !

\- À moins que tu ne veuille que je dorme habillé, railla-t-il.

\- Oh, fit Harry en lui lâchant le bras.

Severus eut un rictus moqueur puis enleva ses habits, sous l'oeil attentif de Harry. Puis il s'approcha du lit.

\- Tu as oublié d'enlever ton boxer, fit remarquer Harry l'air de rien, les yeux fixés sur son entre-jambe.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Severus en s'allongeant à côté de Harry. Je te rappelle que tu es blessé.

Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et se rapprocha de l'homme pour se coller à lui, passant une jambe au dessus de son bassin. Il se hissa sur le torse de Severus et parsema son cou de multiples baisers.

\- Harry… soupira Severus avec lassitude. Tu n'es pas…

\- Allez, Sev, ça fait si longtemps… Et puis j'en ai envie…

\- C'est hors de question ! Tes blessures vont se rouvrir et tout sera à refaire !

Harry bougea alors lascivement son bassin, et son sexe, bien réveillé, alla rencontrer celui de Severus qui frissonna sous la caresse. Harry descendit sa main et la posa sur le membre en semi-érection de l'homme.

\- Harry je te préviens… fit lentement Severus en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Harry.

\- Moui ? demanda Harry innocemment en saisissant le sexe de Severus à travers le boxer.

Severus soupira, autant d'aise que de résignation. Doucement, tenant compte des blessures de Harry, il entoura la taille de son amant d'un bras, tandis que l'autre amenait sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser.

Avec une joie proche de l'euphorie, Harry accueillit la langue de Severus qui alla taquiner la sienne en s'enroulant autour.

\- Mmm… Sev… gémit-il dans la baiser.

Ce baiser était, contrairement à la plupart des précédents, lent et passionné, traduisant toute la douceur de Severus envers Harry. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, pressant amoureusement ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Harry lâcha un moment le sexe de Severus, attirant un grognement à son propriétaire et se redressa, un air moqueur sur le visage.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était de trop, dit-il en descendant le boxer.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se débarrassa du boxer d'un geste avant d'entraîner de nouveau Harry dans un baiser langoureux. Il se voulait prévenant, n'ayant aucune envie de faire mal à Harry. Il descendit lentement sa main libre qui ne fourrageait pas dans les cheveux de Harry jusqu'aux fesses de ce dernier, les malaxant avec envie, un doigt passant parfois entre les deux globes de chair.

Harry gémit, sentant les mains douces de son amant lui caresser la croupe, par trop délaissée depuis deux mois. Il se saisit de nouveau du sexe de Severus et lui appliqua une même caresse douce et langoureuse.

Severus taquina alors de la pulpe de son doigt l'anus de Harry, en faisant le tour avant d'y faire pénétrer une phalange.

\- Hum… fit Harry. Plus !

Harry se cambra, appuyant désormais son propre sexe sur celui de Severus, dont le doigt allait et venait en lui. Severus ajouta un deuxième doigt provoquant un gémissant de la part d'Harry. Il entreprit alors de suçoter la clavicule qu'il savait sensible et d'y faire un suçon visible. Harry haleta et se cambra de plus belle, un éclair de douleur lui traversant soudain le dos, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, accentuant ses mouvements entre leurs deux sexes.

\- Harry… gémit Severus.

Le jeune homme empoigna leurs deux érections et s'appliqua à les masturber en rythme avec la pénétration des doigts de Severus en lui. Severus tourna subitement les doigts en les enfonçant le plus profondément possible, arrachant un cri à Harry.

\- Oh ! R-refait-le !

\- Comme ça ? demanda Severus d'un ton taquin en réitérant le mouvement.

\- Ah ! Oui !

Harry augmenta le rythme de sa main sur leurs sexes, haletant de plus en plus fort, les doigts de Severus caressant délicieusement ses parois internes. Harry se tendit alors, se répandant entre leur deux corps, criant le nom de Severus. Voyant son amant partir dans les hauteurs du plaisir et les muscles se resserrant autour de ses doigts, Severus jouit à son tour, mélangeant leurs semences.

Essoufflés, il restèrent un moment ainsi, front contre front.

\- Je t'aime, dit Harry. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, non ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Severus sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Il retira ses doigts de Harry et décala le corps de son jeune amant sur le côté. Une grimace de douleur de la part de ce dernier l'alerta. Il regarda sa main qui était dans le dos de Harry. Elle était pleine de sang.

\- Et voilà, ça s'est rouvert ! pesta-t-il.

Grommelant contre les amant insatiables et en perpétuelle excitation, Severus se leva pour empoigner une nouvelle serviette propre dans son armoire. Il débarrassa d'abord leurs corps de la sueur et du sperme qui leur collait dessus avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour changer l'eau de la bassine. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et réitéra le soin qu'il avait fait plus tôt.

\- Et toi ? demanda soudainement Harry, le visage contre l'oreiller.

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Severus se raidit. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Oui, il pouvait se l'avouer sans problèmes. Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur à dire. 'Trop mièvre' pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui le regardait avec incertitude. Severus soupira et eut un léger rictus, combattant la rougeur qui menaçait clairement d'élire domicile sur ses joues.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je m'embêterais à m'occuper de toi si je ne t'aimais pas ? dit-il finalement, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

En entendant les paroles de l'homme, Harry sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie et d'amour et un sourire irrépressible naquit sur ses lèvres. Il savait très bien décrypter le Severus Sarcasticus Impassiblus, et si ça n'était pas un aveu…

\- Allez ! Dors maintenant ! fit Severus en ramenant les couvertures et éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

Harry se rallongea sur le ventre, rassuré. Les mots viendraient, il le savait…

FIN

.oO0Oo.

 **N** **da** **:** C'est fini ! Peut-être une suite, je ne sais pas encore… Il faut que je trouve une idée.

NdA2 : Pour ceux qui suivent Le Chaton de Snape, je viens de commencer l'écriture du chapitre 5, mais je ne sais, ni quand je le finirais, ni quand je posterais, et puis les cours ont repris… Et puis cette mouche me fait chier bordel ! (pardon c'est qu'il y a une mouche dans ma chambre qui se prend la vitre… -')


	6. ANNONCE rien à voir avec l'histoire

.

 **Je me suis lancée sur Wattpad !**

.

Hey ! Bonjour à tous !

Comme l'indique le titre, je me suis lancée sur Wattpad, pour y publier une histoire qui n'est pas une fanfiction. Cette idée (de publier) me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, et fanfiction ne me permettait pas de publier mes propres écrits avec mes propres personnages. Et bien sûr, j'ai toujours peur qu'on me pique mes idées ou mes écrits ! Cependant, Wattpad m'a l'air plutôt sécurisé comme site x)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous aimez mes écrits, parce qu'ils sont drôles, qu'il y a de l'aventure, peu importe, ben allez faire un tour sur mon profil ! :D

Je ne vous cache pas que, peu habituée à ce site, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche et que je n'ai pas (ou peu) de lecteurs... XD Et je ne cracherais pas sur deux ou trois hihihi

Bref, mon pseudo est : Lavraiepakalos (pasque Pakalos était déjà priiiis T_T qui m'a piqué mon surnom d'abord!)

Et l'une des histoires que j'ai publiée s'appelle Vampire: Mode d'emploi (Tome 1), il y a actuellement 2 chapitres. Je vais aussi en publier une autre, mais il faut que je lui trouve un titre (pour l'instant, elle est stockée dans mon ordi au nom de TestHistoireFantastiqueFroid ce qui, je l'avoue humblement, ne veux absolument rien dire XD).

Voili voilou !

Je vous laisse les résumé, histoire que vous vous fassiez une idée (cependant, ne comptez pas vraiment dessus, ils sont nuls XD):

 **\- Vampire : Mode d'emploi -**

"Un fou furieux avec des canines un peu trop longues pour que ce soit normal vous a sauvagement sauté dessus et malencontreusement fait de vous un vampire ? Oui ? Vous êtes perdu et ne savez pas comment gérer votre nouvelle vie (sans mauvais jeu de mot) ? Alors ce livre explicatif est fait pour vous ! Le manuel de survie pour les vampires vous tend les bras ! Ouvrez-le (et lisez-le aussi, sinon ça sert à rien, enfin si vous savez lire) et vous ne vous ferez pas assassiner bêtement et gèrerez votre vie (toujours sans jeu de mot, je vous assure) comme un pro !"

 **\- TestHistoireFantastiqueFroid - (je vais essayer de trouver un titre, je vous rassure!)**

"Je me réveille dans la neige et il y a un loup étrange devant moi. J'ai froid et j'ai peur. Puis, on me trouve et on prend soin de moi, mais je ne me souviens de rien. Et si ce n'était que ça, car en plus de ces rêves sanglants qui semblent être des souvenirs et de cette voix dans ma tête qui me maudit sans cesse, je sais qu'ILS vont venir me chercher, qu'ILS veulent me retrouver pour me tuer, pour se venger."

Bien sûr, je suis preneuse de tout conseil, quel qu'il soit ! Je m'adresse surtout à ceux qui connaissent Wattpad. Que pensez-vous qui est le plus stratégique de faire ? Une amie m'a conseillé d'aller commenter des histoires d'auteurs déjà connus et de leur demander d'aller lire mon histoire, mais je ne suis pas très fan de cette méthode... Bref, que me conseillez-vous ?

Merci d'avance et pour votre soutient sur mes histoires !

Kiss

Pakalos

PS : Je supprimerai cette annonce dans quelques jours, je pense, et ne la publierai que sur des histoires finies ou celles où j'ai publié il y a peu de temps, car j'estime que publier sur une histoire qui n'a pas eu de chapitre depuis longtemps ne se fait pas vis-à-vis des lecteurs et donne de faux espoirs qui peuvent frustrer, voire fâcher.


End file.
